Experiments, kidnappings and old enemies Oh My!
by black heart bleeding
Summary: Wesker had to leave. HE betrayed us." flashes back to when Chris was still S.T.A.R.S but is now current. Wesker had not fully forgotten about Chris and then something unexpected happens. Yaoi Wesker/Chris maybe Mpreg. OOC, hopefully better then sounds.
1. A Helping Hand

**Experiments, kidnappings and old enemies Oh My**!

_**Okay so this idea has been floating around my head for awhile and I kept getting idea's from other peoples stories and I really wanted to read a story like this so why not write one myself. Hopefully it's good and this is only the first chapter and I know that it is kind of short sorry about that. I do have the story line somewhat plot out already just a matter of writing it down. I might upload them as they get done but reviews would also be nice. Anyway so here it goes.**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**_

_**Summary: "Wesker had to leave. HE betrayed us." flashes back to when Chris was still S.T.A.R.S but is now current. Wesker had not fully forgotten about Chris and then something unexpected happens. Yaoi Wesker/Chris maybe Mpreg. slight OOC as well.**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A Helping Hand

The bathroom that's where I am right now, in my crappy run down apartment bathroom. The walls are permanently orange and the sink is slightly dingy and the tiles I believe were once white and now gray. But at least the hot water and the cold water works still. So that's where I am right now taking a nice, calming and well deserved break and relaxation time.

Ever since We- I mine that traitor betrayed us I have been doing all I can to track him down and kill him. Argh! How could he do that to m- To his whole team!?

But I'm letting my emotions get the better of me and this is my time, I've been running around the past couple of weeks cleaning up after umbrella and have not just gotten back and this would happen to be my first shower since then. The hot spray of the water soothes all the kinks out of my shoulders as I just stand there and lean up against the wall. 'Don't think about it, don't think about it, don..t .... think....about.'

_"Christopher." he wears that sly smirk of his and is just standing there and smirking down to me before he slowly sinks down to the bed and crawls up Chris' form who happens to be all the way nude unlike Wesker, and also bound to the head board._

_"Chris-topher" in a slight sing-song way he breaths into my ear which earns him a shudder which he smirks wider at._

_"I enjoy this side of you. This side that only I see."_

_He says this as he straddles Chris' waist and glides his gloved hands across his bound forearms and earns a held back moan._

_"So eager, Chris, that's no fun. We don't want to get trigger happy now do you?" _

_He chuckles slightly and Chris just pouts he would cross his arms as well but he can't._

_"Well if someone would have been here on time and not have me waiting then I would not be so,"_

_He searches for the right word._

_"Eager"_

_Wesker supplies for him, _

_"Yes"_

_This time Chris wears a smirk but the affect isn't so great on him, specially when one is nude and the other is not._

"NO" My head shoots up and my whole body seems to jump as if I scared myself. Not those thoughts. I quickly scrub up and clean off and get out of the shower. Grabbing a towel I wrap it around my waist and then lean over the sink looking into the crappy mirror.

"Come on Chris, not those thoughts. He betrayed them, us. _You_. He was playing you from the start."

_"Chris it's just business."_

_"Buisness requires you to kill your TEAM!?"_

"Argh, Come on man you just need to lay down and relax." Hmp yeah that's what I need to lie down and _reminece _some more. I sigh and push off the sink and heading to my crappy room. Wallpaper is falling down and the carpet is shag, meaning this room has been around a loooong time. I sigh and head to my dresser.

Man I get this weird feeling I'm being watched, being where I've been and seeing what I've seen my paranoia comes with good reasons. I quickly glance around "Nothing" I mutter and then look out my window, down the street no more suspicious people then before. across the street to the next apartment, n- "Wait, whose staying in that room?"

Sighing I turn around head to my dresser again to get changed letting my towle drop I grab a pair of boxers and pull them up. noting how hot it is I for go anything else and head to the kitchen, which would have fed me had there been anything to eat. With a sigh I head back to my room and pull on a white tee and some beige shorts. The feeling comes back and I try to ignore it but can't.

Quickly turning around I think I might have seen a brief blur of somthing. "Jeeze Chris being paranoid does not suit you" Heh, because he is long gone.

With that I shake my head and don my sneakers and head outside. Since it's nice enough I'll walk, the store is only about a block or two away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey boss he's coming"

"Don't do anything till he gets closer."

"Alright boss"

"heh, we don't want any- accidents"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Walking along the sidewalk minding my business and all of a sudden some kid runs into me, nearly knocks me down, and come on you've seen me I don't get knocked down easily. _'__**Except when **_he _**knocks you down' **_shut up.

"Whoa kid you alright, you should slow down or at least watch better." I grab his shoulders steadying him.

"Yeah man okay whatever you say"

He rushes out in between breaths and keeps glancing around wildly.

"Uh, really sorry man, really. Can I uh... go now?"

"Oh, yeah sure kid."

I release him and he throws a sorry over his shoulder as he takes off again. I sigh and then continue to the store.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"what just happened?"

"I'm not sure some punk flew in from out of nowhere and blew our chance."

"No we can still get him. Team B it's your turn."

crackling over a walkie-talkie

"Alright boss we're ready"

"Hmm, you better."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arriving at the store I came across a beautiful women who seems to be struggling with her bags and trying to open her car. I completely ignore the out of place van for the time being ignoring the fact that it is parked pretty close behind her car- and offer to help her.

"Hey you need some help."

She smiles . "That would be great thank you"

she hands hands me the key and I struggle with the key and the trunk until I hear a metallic click and something cool pressed into the back of my head.

"Now slowly turn back up and don't say a word"

The voice is deeper then the women's.

"What the-" is as far as I get before a sharp pain and then it's dark.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay that is the end for the first chapter did you like it, hate it let me know if I should continue it, I want to. And I have a story line down for it just let me know if the idea is good and my writing is completely killing it. I know some of the words are misspelled but I'm in WordPad and it does not have a spell check that I can find. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.


	2. Oh The Things I’ll Do To You

**Okay so hopefully you liked it and I don't completely suck at writing those characters. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine belong to Capcom, I own Zhane Parker.**

**Warnings: yaoi and swears rating will most likely go up as the story progresses**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Argh, what the-" Glancing around as best I could-being cuffed to a bed in a very dark room limits your ability to see, not to mention the pounding headache I have at this very moment.

"Ahh so you have finally joined us Mr. Redfield, how very pleasant."

"Wha-. Who are you and where the freaking hell am I?"

"Oh no need to get all hot tempered Mr. Redfield. Politeness is nice."

"Yeah and giving me answers won't make me want to beat you so bad"

I ground out between clenched teeth, pulling on the restraints doesn't help at all.

"Hmm, Well I suppose I should take this threat seriously ignoring all facts that A you are bound to a table, B have been given a drug that slows reaction time should you perchance break out of these" tapping the clasps on my wrists "And C that I have several trained men all aiming a sniper at your head."

I couldn't see his face but I knew he was smirking.

"Screw you." I mutter.

"Well Mr. Redfield I don't exactly swing that way"

I choke on some air "Argh I didn't-"

"Of course not"

He laughs quietly and the only notion I have of him leaving is his distant foot steps and the opening of a door that lets in light only to shadow his face from my view.

"Before I leave you, corporation is highly rewarded."

With that said he finally leaves.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Sighing even though I knew I wouldn't get an answer.

"Whatever"

I have to figure a way out of here, Come on Chris I've been in tougher spots. **'Yeah but you've never been chained- never mind' **

Man my sarcastic side is even mean to me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

First check your surroundings, check did that can't see a thing. Next assess the threat. Well considering he just left and what he has said I can assume but not fully trust he has snipers aimed at me. But without those red lasers? Right can't see what's on the back of my head.

What else had he said, something about being drugged, "Well that's swell." Sarcasm was my strong suit.

Knife-a good one: 50 dollars, handgun: 500 dollars, shotgun: 1200 dollars. Getting kidnapped without any of those things: priceless.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Upstairs in a room with a wall that looks like a giant glass window which also happens to be one of those police mirrors-looks into the room which holds Chris. Several men are inside some with lab coats others in SWAT gear. The room holds computers and chairs along with a white board on the far left side and doors on the right and left side.

"Make sure he doesn't escape, but I don't want him dead either"

"Got it boss"

"Well Mr. Christopher Redfield you better not disappoint me_."_

"What was that boss?"

"Nothing I wasn't talking to you. And my name isn't _boss_ were not in the mafia. It's Zhane Parker. Doctor Parker. Do you understand or should I speak slower."

He sneers at the man who simply shakes his head and mutters a sorry before departing to watch over Chris.

"Thank you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few hours later

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Must have fallen asleep while thinking of a way out of this situation because all of a sudden I'm jolted awake by bright lights all around. Almost forgot what had happened.

"Time to wake up Mr. Redfield, I'm a very busy man with very little time as it is."

"Well a good morning to you to a**hole" I simply mutter known to happy as I try to see his face but my eyes won't open at all, to bright.

"Is sarcasm your only mode of speak, oh wait no there is also anger isn't there. My if you were a doll no one would want to have you."

The only thing I'm thinking at this point is FREAK.

"Lucky for you though I don't really mind. Now shall we get started?"

Finally my eyes are able to adjust and for the first time I'm able to see his face.

Young face, he can't be more then in his early 20's. He is black semi spiked hair odd eyes two different colors. Green and blue.

"See something ya like?"

Of course he has a smirk and one eyebrow arched I roll my eyes and avert my attention down which is when I finally see where I'm at. Some type of lab a couple of monitors along wall, examining tables. And glass cabinets basically all around, almost stocked to the brim with different bottles and boxes of things.

"Where am I?" I asked-demanded

"Here"

Is all he said and with that held up a syringe filled with clear liquid.

"Very helpful, and _that?"_ I indicated with a head nod to the syringe.

"Jeeze, I didn't think they bumped you that hard on the head or are you really this slow?"

I clench my teeth and fists. You freaking wait till I get out of here punk.

"This" wiggling it around "is going inside of you." He points a finger at me "To shut you up." He makes a mouth with his hand and closes it and with his other hand points to me then points both index fingers up.

"NO. ."

"Yes very much way, you see because this here." Holds up a syringe filled with green liquid "is going to make you very noisy with out this stuff."

He smirks as he grabs an anti-septic wipe and wipes a spot on my neck at this point I start thrashing and pulling at my wrists it's about this point that I realize my feet aren't strapped but they aren't moving either. Panic hits me and I struggle harder to get loose.

"My, my, my. What ever is the problem? You're not afraid of a little shot are you?"

"Why can't I freaking MOVE my _legs." _

He wears a full grin at this and gives a little "hm"

"If you stop thrashing about I shall indulge you"

Glaring daggers at him, I cease my movement which I had already known wouldn't work.

"Good boy, I told you corporation was nice.'

"Highly rewarded."

"Excuse me?"

"You said corporation was _highly rewarded._ _And politeness_ was nice."

"Oh, good memory, hm your right well then you should listen. As I was saying earlier I told you had been given drug that slowed reaction time and would inhibited all forms of movement, it seems to have lessened a little in your upper body thus allowing you to thrash around but has not left your lower half as of yet."

"What do you want from me, I've never seen you before, nor have I wronged you?"

"Oh that's where you are wrong _Chris_ you have wronged me. You see I work-worked for Umbrella before you came along and ruined it. "

"Your not kidding are you? This is fucking great. Just great. I've been captured by a freaking madman who used to work for a company that _almost_ destroyed humanity."

"Exactly, and now I'm going to destroy you."

He grabbed the clear liquid one and nearly stabbed it into my neck. It had an icy feeling as it flowed through my veins and when I had tried to yell at him, even make a surprised gasp I couldn't feel or move my tongue it felt like it was swollen, and my throat had clenched up. I couldn't make a sound.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**So did you like it?**

**I tried to make this one longer and a bit more detailed I hope it worked. I really don't care if I get reviews but it would be nice to know if you liked reading it. I will most likely continue to write it out but reviews would also be nice. ******


	3. AQUA!

**Ok so here is chapter three, hopefully it's getting better as the story progresses.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Zhane Parker and the plot. The rest goes to Capcom**

**Warnings: well as the others yaoi in chapters to come swearing, slight spoilers I think, not quite sure but just be warned I don't want to have someone get upset because I didn't say anything or what ever.**

**So on with the story.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Searing ice cold pain is now coursing through my veins, and I can't do a freaking thing about it. Why because I can't move a muscle or speak, that bastard.

He keeps smirking at me every once in awhile but mostly just keeps messing with certain things and writing. He hasn't done anything to me just yet, probably waiting for that clear stuff to kick in, I'DE FREAKING TELL YOU IT'S WORKING BUT I _CAN'T._

"Ah, I think we're ready to begin now."

'I can hardly wait.' He gets off the stool and heads to one of the cabinets to my far right, I'm only able to follow him with my eyes but he happens to be in my blind spot at the very moment.

"Where is it, where is it? Come on, oh here we are!"

I can hear him moving things around and muttering to himself and for some reason my heart sort of drops, you know the feeling. When you're at the highest point of a roller coaster and there's those few seconds before it starts plummeting down and then your heart drops to the pit of your stomach. That would be my feeling at this point.

He walks back over to me and dangles a blue vial in front of my face. That feeling was right, this stuff looks slightly familiar.

"This along with the green serum should do the trick of course I won't fully know until we test it"

My eyes widen so huge they probably resemble those tea cup plates right about now. He just laughs at my dilemma.

"You should know, this really isn't my fault"

I make somewhat of grunting noise.

"Well what I _should_ say is that I wouldn't be doing any of this if it wasn't for Wesker. "

Of freaking course it's his fault. Damn you Wesker first you betray S.T.A.R.S and now I'm strapped to table by some insane doctor who lets not forget worked for Umbrella _and _going by these vials probably worked on the very serum that messed all those people up. Great job _captain_.

"I want to know how he got to be the way he is. How he did it"

Umm my guess is that he was always a backstabbing prick and was great at playing people-,

'**And with people' **My sarcastic side doesn't really like me.

-and most likely practiced in front of mirror so that he wouldn't mess up, or he's just that good and didn't need to practice.

"You're his subordinate aren't you? You could very well tell me where he is a- oh oops I forgot your unable to at the time. Oh I'm sorry."

I roll my eyes, and even if I could talk it still wouldn't matter because I have no freaking clue where he is and I want to keep it that way. But damnit if I did know where he was I'd freaking kill him.

"You know your eyes show absolute hatred, and I don't think it's all directed at me. "

Well I guess you'll never know now because I can't tell you and when I'm—if I'm finally able to tell you I'll probably have forgotten by then.

"Well time is wasting."

With that he turns around carrying the syringe filled with the green liquid and the blue vial to a table a couple feet away from me. I can slightly turn my head either way, but looking at him from this angle is giving me a headache and I have to shut my eyes while readjusting- very slowly I might add- to my original position.

I hear him messing around with machinery; my guess would have to be that he is mixing them. Right on the nose! He turns around a few minutes later with a different syringe filled with –the name sounds like water or something…. What was it OH! Aqua, that's the new color.

Great I solved that little dilemma now if only I could get off of this thing I'd show him how much hatred I have for him. And then my logical side which doesn't speak up all that much reminds me about the several or so snipers that he had aimed at my head.

"Now this won't hurt a bit"

By the Cheshire grin on his face I knew he had lied heck I'd know he was lying with out that grin.

I'm still trying to gain control over my body again the only problem is that the more I struggle the sharper the pain gets and my body refuses to continue. My headache gets a lot worse as well, so I think I'll just stop before I blackout.

He's getting closer with the hand the syringe is in extended towards my neck and his thumb on the end of it. I tried to delay him by turning my head slightly; he only clicks his tongue and sighs. After he places his hand firmly on my forehead and jerks my head completely to the left. My eyes widened as I saw stars of hot-ice I don't even know anymore- pain. And that was only because he jerked my head; I don't feel the prick of the syringe but all of sudden worse pain starts rupturing through my body.

Agonizing, I don't know how but I managed to arch off the table only to be met with biting ice and then burning fire. I couldn't tell if I was going to freeze to death or burn from the inside out. Flashes, memories started appearing of me and Claire at the beach, on the swings, walking home together from school. I'm going to freaking die here. ** There's nothing heroic about your death either.**

"Oh pity I was so hoping it would this time, you see I had looked you up and read over your medical file and I had a very good feeling that this new batch would be able to work well with your DNA, It appears I was mistaken. But Science is nothing without trial and error."

Tears uncontrollable to me start to stream down my face and every once in awhile my body arches up again and the pain is only intensified, on the bright side I'm able to make more audible sounds which mostly means I'm grunting and emitting muffled screams of anger, pain and hatred.

"Well I'm quite busy so I'll just have to return; maybe you'll surprise me and beat the odds."

And he's gone I'm still glaring at his back even as a haze of black starts to fade into my sight.

"I Fu-ahhh…-king … P-p-promise y-you ahh" I can't hold on anymore, I try but I just can't. I'm fading into the dark, no freaking kidding; it's so peaceful well kind of. The pain is a lot less intense and it kind of feels like I'm floating, I think I'll just rest my eyes for a little bit, you know regain my strength I'll beat this, him, everything I'll beat it all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So, was it a success?"

Zhane glances up from his clip board

"I don't know yet, maybe"

"What do you mean maybe, either it worked or it didn't?"

"Listen Excella it takes time alright. His body has to adjust to it, and then we have to wait to see how much his body is going to try and fight the serum from taking a hold of his DNA and. Rome wasn't built in a day."

Zhane mutters the last part as he turns to walk in the other direction down the long hallway.

"I'm ready for some much needed sleep."

He mumbles to himself.

"But you've been at this for almost a year! I thought you said you had it this time."

"Listen, don't question me alright? I _know_ what I'm doing you _don't_, but if you still think you can do it better try it on someone else."

She opens her mouth then shuts it and glares slightly as she rests her hands on her hips she turns and saunters down the hallway towards the break room. Zhane sighs with an eye roll and then proceeds to his bunk.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Chris…. Chr-is come on sleepy head it's time to wake up"_

"Mom, is that you? You're supposed to be dead, did I die?"

"_No silly, of course not, you're still very much alive. You are too stubborn to go out this way, no dear this is the in Between." _

"In between what?"

I try to sit up, move anything but I can't. I don't really see anything either except there does seem to be a dim light farther down.

"_Chris don't give up, sweetie I'm so proud of you, of all that you've accomplished. Keep fighting honey."_

"Mom, where are you, I can't see you. It's to hard the pain, its overwhelming can't you help me?"

"_Sweetie you don't need my help, but I'm always watching over you. I love you Christopher tell Claire that I love her too."_

Her voice starts to slowly fade as she's talking.

"Wait! Mom, come back. Don't leave. MOTHER!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

My eyes snap open and the pain has subsided quite a bit. I try to move my arms and slowly I can feel them flex, next my wrist, fingers. Onto my shoulders, neck, and head all seem to working better now. My legs not so much but I can feel those muscles flex as well, even my toes.

I give a weak smile and lift my head up as far as I can to get a better view, not much better though. At least things are starting to look a tad better for me. I lay my head back down again and close my eyes as relief- though short lived- covers me.

"If only I could move my legs." Argh.

If I listen closely I'm able to hear the distant foot steps of someone walking, they are getting closer and closer until they stop at the door. A few beeps can be heard outside meaning that the door has some type of coded lock. _Great. _It's that kid doctor from earlier the one who put me through all this hell. And with that thought a whole thing of rage-like a fire has just sprung up and some one keeps giving it fuel- inside of me.

I start clenching my fists and try even harder to get my legs moving again and- did I just growl, no I'm still growling this of course has caught his attention. He slowly turns on the spot with his head tilted to the side and looks at me.

My body of its own accord tries to leap at him struggling harder against these restraints getting angrier by the minute.

And then he smiles. What? That sudden reaction causes me to still my attempts of freeing myself and attacking. This is all he needs as he pulls out another syringe from his pocket.

"NO." I growled

"**What are going to purr if he pets you on top of the head too?"**

"What?"

"I said no. No more freaking shots, no more of this. I want out right now."

"It's amazing that you're still alive, did you know that you've been out three days?"

"What?"

"Three whole days, I was actually starting to get worried you were going to break your promise."

The anger is still boiling but I've gotten better control of it. I don't want to give him any reason to come closer until I'm ready.

"What promise, what are you talking about, look all I want is to get out of here and back home. I'm starving, tired and very pissed."

My leg twitches a little. Crap did he see it? If he did he hasn't done anything about it.

"Before I left, you managed to ground out 'I fucking promise you' if I recall correctly. And as for the other problems the first two I can fix, and with that maybe you won't be as angry."

As an after thought he adds.

"I'm really quite glad that you beat the odds Mr. Redfield."

For some reason I knew he was being sincere on that last part.

"Great, can I get off of here now?"

His smile is gone and replaced by a thin line and a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah sure let me get these off of you and then you can beat the crap out of me. No I don't think so _Red_."

I grimace at the shortened name, "You deserve it, but I promise I won't kill you. And you know I'm good for it because I promised to live and I did."

'**That's right fight him with logic'**

"You're joking right? Do you really think I'm going to fall for that? Sure you won't kill me but you would still probably attack me until I almost died while still keeping your promise."

I gave a half-smile, damn he's right.

"Look just behave and I'll see about getting you some better accommodations, alright?"

I just nod and look away, nothing else I really can do at this point.

Satisfied with my answer he nods as well and then and turns back around facing the cabinets and digging through them like he had been earlier only this time he pulls out some pills. He lifts the bottle and reads the name nodding to himself he opens the bottle and pours out three medium-about two M&Ms lined up-sized pills. Pops the cap back on the bottle and then walks back towards me.

This is my chance just wait till he gets closer, and then he's going to feel a lot less happy that I lived. But I can't at the last minute my body freezes of its own accord and I can't go through with it.

What the heck?

'**Listen buddy, his intentions aren't to harm us at the time being, so just play along nicely and do as the good Dr. said. Behave.'**

Whoa, what the heck was that? Who said that? What the heck as he done to me? I glare up at him in sudden anger but my body won't react the way I want it to. I feel as if I'm struggling with some one or something- it's holding me preventing me from kicking out or thrashing against my holdings.

"What's wrong, I wasn't aware you were bi-polar, you were fine a few seconds ago."

I smirk but it's not me I'm not doing that something else is, something else is controlling my body.

"Nothing Dr. it's all good, peachy even."

He just quirks an eyebrow, and gives me that I-don't-believe-you-but-don't-care-enough-to-push-it look.

"How'd you know I was a doctor?"

"You said earlier that you had worked with Umbrella, I just assumed then that that meant you were a doctor"

That sounded a lot like my sarcastic inner voice only I didn't say that inside- I didn't say it at all.

"Right, well then here take these it'll help with the pain."

He holds them over my mouth and I open willingly and dry swallow all three.

"I'll bring back something to eat."

And he's gone, great now I'm left to contemplate on what just happened and how this most likely has something to do with whatever I was injected with.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Authors note: this takes place a little bit before he goes to Africa thus why Excella is here. I had not originally intended for her to be in the story but it just came to me and hopefully does not screw up my plot to much.

**Alright that's the end of chapter three; I seem to be getting these out really fast, which is no problem to me, but do they seemed rushed? I mean I don't think they are. Hopefully there getting better as I write more.**

**Reviews help but aren't really required though they do make me happy in knowing that ya like my story.**


	4. The Enemy of my Enemy is thy Friend

**Alright chapter four, I'm enjoying this so far hopefully you are as well. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Zhane and the plot, the rest belongs to Capcom.**

**Warnings: yaoi, cursing, and slight spoilers for RE5**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The Enemy of my Enemy is thy friend.

It's been roughly a week since I first arrived here and it hasn't gotten better. My inner sarcasm seems to have a mind of its own, mostly due to that stupid serum. I'm a monster, more animalistic then human, especially when I'm ticked like right now. I'm stuck in my room which also happens to be a containment cell. It isn't much different then my little apartment room but still that felt cozier then this place.

My hearing is ten times better then a dogs I've found as well as my sense of smell, at least though I'm able to turn that off and on when ever I want, not to mention my eye sight It is pretty cool, but this is wrong. I joined S.T.A.R.S and now the BSAA to stop this from happening. But I end up turning into the very thing I've tried to destroy.

I'm not completely a monster though. Not like Wesker, can't doge a bullet or move super fast which seems to piss off Dr. Zhane. Screw him.

"**I'm starting to wonder if you really want to"**

Oh yeah and now I talk to myself, WHOO! - Not. That's bad; except he-I cringe giving it an actually form- knows what he's doing, when to hold back, or when to charge, what to smell what to stay the hell away from. He's also what's preventing me from attacking Dr. Zhane, he puts me in a frozen state, and the good doctor has noticed it as well. He doesn't come down as often any more.

"Hah"

"I need a blood sample"

Darn it I hadn't even heard him coming to deep in my thoughts scared the crap out of me.

"Why?"

I wasn't on friendly terms with him at all; even so I went to walk only to stop myself thinking he was going to hold me back only he wasn't. Right I almost forgot he listens to the doctor.

"Because I need to do some tests see what's happening inside."

I cross my arms "Come and get it."

This was stupid to say because the minute he came in I felt myself being locked into place before I could do any damage to him.

'**Why must you be so violent, can't you just behave like a good puppy and play nice? It's rather childish of you to keep fighting him like this. I'm telling you you'll like the reason why he's done what he's done, or at least like what this allows us to do now.'**

At least he replies in my head and not out loud, that would be slightly embarrassing.

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

With that he turns around and locks the door behind him. When the heck had he started? Must've been when motor mouth started yapping away about some stupid reason.

"Regardless it was still wrong what he helped to do to those people, and what he's done to me, it's against the law."

I rolled my eyes, or rather he did. I turned away from the mirror I'd forgotten to mention, I've already tried to smash it he stops me, knows what I plan to do with it.

A few minutes later my curiosity gets the better of me.

"What did you mean?"

Talking to myself- and having it reply- isn't really a habit I had wanted to pick up. And after a few growls and slams at the door people stopped laughing and started lowering their heads when they had the misfortune of walking past my cell.

I turn back to the mirror and search my eyes for any sign of him, I start smirking. Found him!

"**What?"**

And now he's talking out loud, when he speaks my voice sounds deeper, scarier almost like I'm crazy and should not have been allowed out of the mad house. It gives me the chills the way he makes me sound.

'Earlier, when he was taking my blood what did you mean?'

I figured even though the point is mute, that I still don't want to sound like I'm having a chat with myself like its tea time, so I answer inside my head.

"**Oh, I can't tell you it would ruin the surprise."**

With that I raise my eyebrows and give a smile that belongs to a cat that caught a very unlucky canary. He even makes me look crazy and evil; the fact that I know it isn't me does nothing to squash the thoughts that say I can still do that, the fact that I even _can_ do that is bad enough.

I roll my eyes for myself this time.

'How can you mange to keep secrets from me? Where in the same body, we share a brain how can lock what ever you know away from me?'

"**Because you have no idea that you know this secret, look I can't say any more or he'll hear us, look it's for our own good he doesn't know. But if I let you in on it then I risk having him find out as well."**

'Oh, look if this is something bad I'm going to plead insanity in court. '

He rolls my eyes once more and gives me a sly smile in the mirror before he leaves. By that I mean it's like a connections been lost, or when you're sleeping in bed next to someone and you're huddled together staying warm but then they leave and in your sleep you know something's missing. Well that's the way it feels when he disappears or what ever it is he does.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So what are the results?"

Zhane's body gets a little tighter as he struggles to control his anger.

"Look like I told the last ten times you've asked, the results aren't. Ready. Yet."

Excella rolls her eyes and saunters towards Zhane who is leaning over a microscope and writing on a clip board simultaneous.

"Sweetie, need I remind you that I have limited time, Wesker's getting anxious and he already has his suspicions."

She continues off handedly while leaning over the table on one arm and slightly curling Zhane's hair with her other fingers.

"He wants to start a new world, make everyone perfect. He'll succeed at it too, if you don't beat him to it."

Zhane slowly lifts his head from the microscope and glances up at Excella.

"What do you mean?" he struggles to control himself, sometimes- well most times she can get on his nerves quite easily.

"Oh nothing, just that I'd try to get quicker results if I wanted to beat him."

"He's super human, how do I beat that"

He says dryly and returns to his work.

"Hmm, I wonder"

With that she gets up only to sit in a chair next to him, hikes up her dress a tad, revealing nothing but at the same time exposing everything.

"Oh shit."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_How could you?"_

"_Poor, poor Chris, all alone. Always wanting to be the hero, well guess what armored knight _chivalry _is _dead_."_

"_How could you Wesker I trusted you, your own squad. You formed S.T.A.R.S for the purpose of experimenting didn't you?" _

_Raising the gun so it's level with his face pulls the safety._

"_Christopher, if you aren't going to shoot you keep your gun holstered."_

"_How do you know I won't pull the trigger?"_

"_Because."_

_With in a matter of seconds the gun is knocked out of his hands and he's pressed up against the wall by his throat and glaring down at Wesker who shows no emotion._

"_I know you Chris, and that in the end is how I will kill you. I know how you act what you'll do to help others what you'd sacrifice for them." _

_Chris is slowly loosening his grip on his hand, slowly suffocating to death._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What, what's wrong? What did you find?"

"It's going to kill him."

"What?"

"The virus, it's slowly killing off all his red blood cells then his white, till it destroys his whole body."

"Fix it"

"How am I supposed to do that, there is nothing that I can do. This was all just a waste of time."

"No, sweetie it wasn't we can still win, just let him lose now let him figure it out on his own. Speed things up"

"Just let him go now, we don't even know if he can fight him and _win_ of all things"

"Zhane there is nothing else we can do; besides you said after he was done you would terminate him anyway now you don't have two. Four words, two bird's one stone."

He sighs but knows he'll give in; the idea isn't that bad really.

"Alright, I'll let him go, but first he needs to know what he's supposed to do"

" Just remember to tip them off about Africa alright?"

She says with her sly smile and Zhane simply nods his head and walks off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A few minutes prior

I wake up gasping for breath, that felt so real and now I'm stressed wanting to punch something run around anything to get rid of this feeling of complete hate and anger, I never felt this deeply about him, never wanted him dead this strongly.

'**That's because your programmed to now, or at least that's what the serum was for, listen I don't have time to explain just get close to the door and listen closely to the women's voice, memorize it.'**

I don't have any time to protest because he's controlling my feet and yanking me towards the door I press myself as close as I can and concentrate on finding a female voice.

"**She's talking to Zhane"**

I nod, and try to find his voice and then I hear hers, it's accented and light. I concentrate solely on her voice playing it over and over until I'd never be able to forget it.

And that's when it hits me, what there saying they're going to release me, only to destroy what?

"What are they talking about?"

"**Don't worry about it alright just memorize her voice don't forget it."**

He snaps at me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Present time

"You know Wesker right?"

At the mention of his name my body heats up and this uncontrollable urge to attack comes over me, and strangely he lets me, probably because it's not directed towards Zhane.

"Yeah, I know him, I wish I didn't but I do"

"You want him gone right? So do I and you know the whole enemies of enemies sticking together thing?"

"I guess, yeah"

"I've given you the ability to beat him."

"What I'm going to sniff him out and listen him to death."

He laughs silently "No I'm not sure what you're going to do, that's for you to figure out."

With that he ends the conversation by knocking me unconscious again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A few hours later I wake up in a room that looks quite familiar in fact I live here,

"I'm home"

A startled gasp from my right alerts me to another presence with in the room.

"Chris, are you up?"

'**You remember her right dolt? Claire your sister; what about that voice you still know that lady's voice'**

I nod as an answer to the both of them.

"Hey Claire"

She smiles at me brightly before punching me in the arm.

"Ow" accompanied by that frozen feeling.

"You had me worried sick, what happened?"

'Why are you holding me back I'm not going to attack my baby sister.'

'**Just a precaution, jeeze just looking out for you. I know you'd never intentionally harm but your different now your body is going to respond differently as well.'**

"Chris are you even listening to me?"

I sit up gingerly the room is slightly spinning.

"Sorry Claire it's been a rough couple of days."

"What happened, I called a couple days and you never answered, I call your work they haven't heard from you I got worried, so I came over here and nothing seemed to be amiss except for you?"

"Sorry I just wanted to get away from it all, relax you know. Sorry I just took off without explaining or anything."

"Oh, You had me so worried" She looks about ready to cry but then pulls herself together and smiles' that one smile that says she's angry but forgives you none the less.

"I didn't mean for you to get scared or worried about me. Hey I can handle anything."

'**That's truer now then ever'**

It can be very hard trying to hold a conversation while another voice in your head inputs random things.

"Are you hungry, we could go grab a bite to eat and stuff?"

"Sure that sounds like a great idea."

I give her a genuine smile as I get off the bed and stretch.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We had made our way to a local diner, family friendly.

"Hello, how many?"

The lady behind the cash register had bright pink hair that was placed in a ponytail, and she was popping gum loudly, her smile and attitude was really happy.

"Uh just two"

"Okay right this way" she walks off to a side booth and we both follow after her.

"Here you are and your waitress will be with you shortly." With hat she walks back up to the front and we both sit down.

"So what are you going to have?'

"The bacon and cheese omelet oh with mushrooms " She replied (A/N: My favorite dish right next to the French toast at Ihop)

"Ok, I'll get French toast."

With that settled we waited for our waitress to come and we ordered our food. It was at this time though that a family had just been seated to the right of us. Had a newborn baby and a two year old and three year old as well.

All of a sudden I got this over whelming feeling that I wanted one that I'd love to be a dad.

'**That would be impossible, the only reason you want one now is because of me, ignore that feeling.'**

'What do you mean?'

We had started a conversation my head and every once in awhile I looked back over at that family. They looked so happy, so carefree like the end of the world wasn't near. For some reason I was jealous only because I'd never get that I'd never be able to relax and just forget about all this.

'**This feeling is somewhat of a side effect.'**

Before I could ask about other side effects our food was delivered and we eat in companionable silence.

After we were done I paid for the meal and we left , Claire had wanted to walk around the park for a little bit show me how much they spruced it up since I've been gone.(A/N: remember from the first chapter that he had been away before he was kidnapped.)

I followed after her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The park was teaming with little kids and families, now normally this wouldn't bother me but with this new, what ever inside of me it was starting to make feel depressed. All these kids, some were swinging, flying kites, eating ice cream under tress some were climbing them; the one thing they all had in common was that they were smiling and having a great time.

Eventually Claire caught on to my mood.

"Chris what's wrong, the food not agree with you or something?"

"Naw, I'm just- I don't know seeing all this it makes me wonder you know if I hadn't become a S.T.A.R.S would I have a family right now? Don't get me wrong I liked it up until, you know Wesker.

"Chris it's not too late, you could still find the perfect girl or guy." She said the latter as more of after thought.

I stopped in my tracks.

"What are you talking about? Even if I was into guys-**'who are you kidding'**- how would we have a kid, I want one of my own, blood related you know?"

Chris, I'm your sister you'd think I'd know if you were gay, and I don't care if you are its okay. Well there is always a surrogate mother, they inject them with your sperm and-'

"Alright you know never mind how you know this, I'd actually have to be here to get into a relationship and then raise the kid as well."

"I watch TLC**(1)**, and besides you could always quit, they wouldn't think less of you. Chris you've already done so much."

"Claire, I couldn't just stop, not after I know what's going on out there, I couldn't just give it up. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night. Look I know that you are just trying to help and I'm the one that was getting all weird about it let's just forget this conversation and head home alright?"

She just gives me a sad smile and then nods her head. "Alright yeah."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After I made sure she got back safely I headed back to my crappy place and as I was walking back I kept replaying our conversation in my head.

'**You know, she doesn't have a bad idea, but would you really want to risk bringing in a new born into this world, it isn't safe yet. These thoughts can wait till after you have successfully gotten rid of him.'**

"Yeah and how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

I nearly shout out, few other passerby's looked back at me in alarm and I just brushed passed them and into the apartment.

'**Don't you worry about that, I know what I'm doing.'**

'Yeah but you have my body, what are going to do with it. Can't you tell me that secret now or what?'

I don't receive a reply, but I know he's still there. It's at this moment that my cell rings. I had left it on the dresser next to the bed and lunged for it.

"Hello, this is Chris"

"Redfield, we have received in anonymous tip about Africa, sending you in to check it out, you'll meet with a partner there."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alright if I do make this an Mpreg I'm not going to have Chris show signs, I saw an actual thing on TLC I believe about how these women didn't know they were pregnant and one of the things was that they didn't have morning sickness or gain weight. I might make Chris have morning sickness sometimes.


	5. Tentacles

**Disclaimer: don't own anything except plot and Zhane.**

**Warnings: spoilers, yaoi, cursing and slight OOCness**

**Before I forget, I realized as I was writing the fourth chapter that Chris shouldn't know about Wesker but I was halfway through and I didn't feel like re-writing everything, and another note When in bold speak that would be his other side, inner voice thing I hope you guys got that and it wasn't that confusing.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(A/N: this is the chapter in which Chris arrives in Africa, I really didn't want to go through the whole game, I'd have to go back and play the thing again. So I'm sorry if I skip around some what, I'm really not going to give too much away just some parts with some fighting)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tentacles

I arrived in Africa a few hours ago, got debriefed with the problem, got my gear and headed out for a village called Kijuju. When I had finally arrived I stepped out of the car and stretched my arms and legs. Pulling out a piece of paper I scanned it over again.

_Get to village and wait for your partner._

"Great, how long do I wait?"

Asking no one in particular, but still receiving in answer, I really shouldn't have been surprised.

'**Till they arrive'**

I roll my eyes and sigh, 'no shit'.

I feel the corners of my mouth lift slightly and catch a glance of myself in the side mirror.

He mouths the words **'you asked'**

'Not you.' and this time I smirk, again this is when I get embarrassed because my partner happens to show up at this exact moment.

"Are you Chris?"

A women's voice with a slight accent to it asks me.

I spin on the sight and flash one of those smiles that say I-know-what-I-was-doing-looked-weird-but-please-don't-ask-me-about-it, and reply "Yeah".

I lift my hand out towards her "And you?"

"Sheva" she replies with a smile and a shake. As soon as our hands fall the radio cackles and informs us of where to go and where off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The place is slightly deserted but every once in awhile I come across a kid and my heart just leaps with sadness and all I want to do is rush over there and comfort them. Which is starting to irritate me, I mean don't get me wrong I feel for them and all but I've got work to do and I can't be bothered with this unknown feeling of wanting to comfort every little kid or injured animal I come across. This drug/virus/serum- what ever has got to have a cure, and I'll find it just as soon as I get rid of Wesker.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A couple hours later

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At the current time Sheva and I are holed up in some weird looking base. Something is screwed up here these people are acting like those in the mansion and everything else that Umbrella screwed with. But they're different their mouths open up looking like a starfish thing and they jump really high, even the dogs infected with this stuff are more complex. I'm going to seriously hurt whoever decided to give them those shocking cattle rods or whatever the hell they are.

Walking a little further we come across a dead soldier searching his body there is some notes and other things.

(A/N: I know this is where he finds out about Jill but I'm not going to have Jill in my story. It's not that I don't like her it's just that I've altered the story to much and it would be too hard to write her in and stuff. I hope you don't mind.)

The radio sounds and we listen to the voice on the other side speaking into it.

"Head to the rally point"

The way she says it sounds like it's that easy I give her a slight look and keep walking.

'**Oh no, something bad is coming up'**

I stop in my tracks Sheva slightly bumps into me.

"Chris?"

"Sorry, I uh thought I heard something."

'**Just keep walking'**

'Easy for you to say, I'm the one that has to face whatever's around here. That reminds me, why they hell didn't you warn me about those things, shouldn't I have heard them, how come I didn't smell them; I thought you would just turn the sense on when ever I needed it?'

'**This is no time for arguments, just do as I say and you'll live.'**

'Now you sound like the Terminator'

He laughs-I laugh- quietly which catches her attention anyway.

"What's so funny?"

I glare inwardly at him if that's even possible before replying.

"I was just thinking of a movie line."

"At a time like this?"

"It … helps me stay focused, and it sort of fit well with this whole situation; I'll uh keep quite from now on"

She just nods and I continue walking, we come across a room that has gas tanks attached to the wall all around there is also some type of furnace at the back. Heading back towards the door it immediately shuts close and this freaky black tentacle thing comes up from the ground.

'**This is what I was talking about'**

'Great how do I kill it?'

'**Burn it'**

At this he swings my head to the right staring at the furnace; an idea comes to mind as I glance around the room, those canisters against the wall.

I start running around trying to get away from that thing and come up to one of them, reading the label I realize that this could work.

'**What are you doing?'**

'No time to argue remember?'

'**Yeah but you can't get that out in enough time, at least not without me.'**

I'm smirking again and then pulling down the tank as if it was nothing.

'This isn't normal, how I didn't do this back there; you didn't show off for '

'**Look just shoot it when that thing gets closer'**

Sheva had been firing shots at on and off running away every once in awhile to reload.

"Sheva make it chase you over here."

She looks towards me and starts running in my direction the tentacle thing follows her and when it gets close enough I shoot the tank which blows up under the thing, it sinks down into the ground only to come up right behind me.

'Time for plan two'

I take off for the furnace thing waiting every once in awhile for it to catch up to me and so it doesn't go after Sheva.

"Sheva when I get it in there get ready, you're going to have to press the button at the last second so it doesn't escape."

It's almost right on top of me Sheva waits ready for me to go through I run through and stay at the other end until it's halfway in before telling Sheva to push it and making it out just in time to watch that monster burn.

(A/N: I played this with my dad and when we got to this part he was inside that thing when I had pushed the button- he ran into it before I could stop him- so then we had to start over lol)

"What the hell was that?"

She asks panting in between breaths.

"Something new, someone has taken up Umbrellas' old job"

As soon as the door opens again we both head out-not forgetting to grab the key which open's the elevator up, we step in and continue our search of the place.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A little while later when we were walking around, I decided now would be a good time to get some answers.

'What happened back there, with that tar monster thing?'

'**You killed it?'**

He quirks my eyebrow.

'With the canister I meant. I would have been able to get it down after a few tugs but I almost ripped it out of the wall.'

'**This has something to do with that secret I was telling you about'**

'So I am basically a monster then huh? I'm just like him right? How come you never did that in front of the doctor?'

'**Just because I didn't let you kill him doesn't mean I liked him any more then you did. And no you're not a monster you didn't do this to yourself.'**

Great, I'm getting a pep talk from well myself.

'Fine, so what you just kept that from him so he wouldn't know, why would it matter?'

'**Look I did it to protect us, had he known what you're capable of he would have you tailed and if you stepped out of line he could punish you with out leaving permanent or severe damage. You don't want to be treated like a dog do you? Go here. Fetch this. Kill that, good Chris, good dog.'**

I stop suddenly and anger flares within me, the grip on my gun tightens and that's all I can do to keep myself from screaming out in rage and punching the nearest thing to me.

Sheva see's this and places a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Chris, are you alright? Is something up, you've been stopping and staring off quite frequently. If this is normal for you I'm not quite sure how you've survived."

She says the last bit jokingly, I shrug at her.

"It's an off day."

I simply reply. After a little bit more walking and shooting some more of those things we come across a gap in the road it's not that far and can be easily jumped. I tense though hoping I don't over do it and end up all the way at the other side.

I don't put much effort into it and am thankfully able to land pretty much next to Sheva, but as soon as we take three steps forward a bus being driven by those insane morphed people comes careening towards us.

Thinking fast I aim my handgun at the wheels and shoot out the tires causing the bus tip violently on its side and stop before it runs us over.

The relief is short lived though because in a matter of seconds Majini (I can't remember how to spell it) come running towards us. Shots are fired along with crossbows and fire darts, the insane garble and screams bounce off the surrounding area. Head shots take them out fast but also unleash this monster tentacle on some of them.

The ones that get to close are quickly dealt with a quick stab and then a crushing blow to the head.

Eventually they stop coming and we run off in search of more ammo and some healing spray.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay this is where I'm going to skip ahead in the game, the part where Excella is and they get trapped with Uroboros again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We've entered an underground place, after island hopping and dodging crocs' from the water below in search of these plates to open the gate.

Of course after we do that the villagers get quite ticked off and start trying to kabob us with their spears. Not to mention the chickens that attacked me for no good reason. I was just taking some eggs that were laying around and it flew at me.

(A/N: this happened to my dad when we got here; I had to pause the game count less times because I couldn't stop laughing. He would just stand there and all of a sudden the chicken started to attack him.)

And then having a face off with a giant creature, eventually making it to Tricells' head quarters.

We burst in through a door and a lady is standing in the middle of the room, Sheva apparently knows who she is though.

(A/N: most of this text is from the game under this)

"Excella Giovanni! Stop right there."

She has her gun aimed at this Excella chick and I follow suit. She doesn't seem that upset or worried that she's been caught, in fact when she turns around clapping her hands she wears a smile.

"Bravo"

That voice I know it form somewhere, but where?

"DR. ZHANE!"

Both of them are startled when I shout out the name but Excella quickly recovers, Sheva is still giving me a funny look.

"Random aren't you?"

Excella asks as she slowly saunters off.

"Stop playing around we want some answers."

At this a voice that seems to echo- is heard- a familiar voice.

"You haven't changed."

I quickly search and find him.

"Wesker."

A man with gelled back hair dark sunglasses and completely dressed in black stands a few feet away with a slight smirk on his face.

Again that feeling of unbridled rage surges up and I almost charge, it's difficult to hold back. I want this so bad, this is my chance.

'**That voice, you recognized it, she's double crossing him.'**

'Who Wesker? I don't care, he deserves it.'

'**Right so what you're just going to kill him then. Guess what Zhane becomes the new threat then.'**

'So, I can deal with him as soon as I'm done here.'

I keep my gun aimed at him as he slowly walks down the steps he had been on.

'**No. You won't be able to, if this doesn't kill you, time eventually will. You don't have enough of it to survive long enough to kill them both.'**

At this I falter a little, Sheva notices and hastily whispers' my name.

I regain my focus and aim back at him again.

"What's the matter Christopher, getting cold feet?"

He has that freaking smirk, the same one I.S-Inner sarcasm- wears when he smirks.

"No, today you die I'm not playing anymore."

At this he laughs slightly I almost lose control but out of the corner of my eye I catch movement, Excella has gone up the steps. That's one I get slammed in to wall by what feels like a truck.

I groan, and turn my gaze towards Sheva who is shocked by what has happened.

"What- how?"

"Sheva! "

But my warning is to late because the next second she has been flung into the wall just like me.

I quickly get up fire shots at him rapidly, of course he just dodged them and in the next second I find myself sprawled out in the middle of the floor.

"Seven minutes Chris, seven minutes is all I can spare."

With that said I roll over barley missing a boot to the skull and fire two quick shots before standing up and trying to put some distance between him and me.

'HELP ME.'

'**Not just yet we need him.'**

My retort is cut short with my body slamming into a weak part of the wall and falling through.

I quickly get up and head for stairs.

"You can't hide from me"

"I'm just bidding my time"

I say more to myself as I quickly scour for some extra ammo, I can hear shot being fired from Sheva and then silence for a half second I'm scared that he got her. I don't have much time to worry because I soon hear foot steps approaching from behind, I quickly swing around gun cocked and ready to fire but there's nothing, no one there.

Of course then I realize my mistake but before I can turn back around there is suddenly immense pain from the back of my skull as I fly forward and slam to the floor.

"I told you, you couldn't hide."

I spit out blood and then stand up firing to shots and dodging a kick as I leap to the side.

He spins around faster and I'm unable to dodge the kick to the chest as I'm shoved into the wall behind me.

The breath leaves me in a whoosh and there is a faint buzzing in my head but I ignore it spitting out more blood I get back on my feet again while aiming the gun.

"Your not going to give up are you?"

He walks over to me I shoot until I hear the tell tale 'click click' sound.

"Christopher, what are you going to do know?"

I glare and lunge at him, intending to tackle him and beat the crap out of him, but his movements are smoother and quicker then mine and in the end he's the one that's got me on the floor gasping for breath with his hand wrapped around my throat.

He isn't relenting, and my grip around his hand isn't doing any damage, I try to throw him off by wrapping my legs around his waist and turning but that doesn't quite work. It startles him enough that he loosens his grip and I greedily gulp up air, before I throw everything I have into a punch and hope it at least knocks him off.

Luck is on my side for a few seconds at least. I get on my knees and suck more air and try to get the haze out of my eyes.

"I'm impressed with your ability to keep fighting."

Smug bastard doesn't even sound winded.

'**Tell him. Tell him about Excella'**

"Why?"

"Because it's pathetic."

I hadn't realized I had spoken out loud until he had spoken up.

'**Do you want to live?'**

'He won't believe me. I just have to get out of here, away from him and I'll stand a better chance'

'**No that's not what I meant; the virus is what I'm talking about. Tell him about Excella'**

I refuse to, but really that doesn't matter because within seconds I feel his grip and he's taking control of my body.

"Excella is lying about everything, don't trust her."

"What, making up lies to prolong your life, how pathetic. I taught you better then that."

"I'm not … lying"

I struggle to stand up, once I manage to I have to lean against the wall for support, I think he broke some ribs. The pounding headache and blurry vision isn't helping things.

"Chris I thought you said you didn't want to play games."

He has started to walk towards me again and something inside me snaps before he gets any closer I spin and round house kick him into the wall.

While he lands into the wall I fall to my knees in intense pain, that burning sensation has come back.

"Well, well, well it looks like you've been getting into things you shouldn't have."

He readjusts his glasses and pushes himself off the wall he advances towards me once again and yanks me up by the back of my hair.

I hiss in pain and try desperately to land a hit any where.

"How did you do that Christopher? I want answers"

He growls into my ear and all of a sudden that feeling of hate has been completely transformed, the need to pummel him to death has disappeared, and now I've frozen in place. He seems to have felt it as well.

It's like electricity, a tingly feeling and I don't want to resist, don't want to lose that feeling.

CHRIS, get a hold of yourself.

His grip is slowly slipping and with all my strength I have, I throw a right hook right to his head. It knocks his glasses off and his hold on my hair. I get up as a fast as I can with one last glance I catch the sight of his some what shocked face and for the first time see his deranged orange eyes. I turn around once more and get the hell out of there.

I have to Find Sheva and see what's happened to her.

Once I've exited the place I glance back again I don't see any sign of Wesker or Excella, the sound of a whoosh alerts me that they have just left.

"Sheva!"

I see her laying face down on the cold stone floor and rush to her side. There's a pulse thank God.

I quickly scan the place and see some vases not far off, I gentley place her down and rush over, and thankfully there is an herbal spray.

In a matter of seconds she up again a little woozy on her feet but she's steady.

"Wh- what happened, did you get him?"

I shake my head offer her an arm as we make our way up the stairs.

"He just left?"

"His seven minutes were up."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Alright, I'm going to be honest and tell you that I really didn't like how this chapter turned out.**

**Hopefully though that its better then I think, and you guys like it.**

**I know that I skipped around a lot it's just I didn't want to have to go through the whole game. Oh and I hope it doesn't seemed rushed and all messed up. The next chapter will hopefully be better. Focusing more on Wesker and what he's going to do about what happened in the is chapter.**


	6. CCCChanges

**Alright the next chapter, hopefully you guys are still reading after Ch.5. Again I apologize if it sucked majorly hopefully not. Also this part is going to be about Wesker, so it'll be in his P.O.V the whole time. **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything but plot and Zhane.**

**Warnings: there really shouldn't be in spoilers in this chapter but still just in case there might be, cursing, yaoi-hopefully in the next coming chapter.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

C-C-C-Changes

As soon as he took off I got off the floor and picked up my glasses and took off after Excella who had left before me. I board the elevator and while I have time to I think. I have no idea what had just taken place right then, I've never felt anything like that before. Not to mention my surprise when he actually landed a few decent hits. I saw it in his eyes though, dark brown right before he kicked me and then they flashed to a bluish green color; defiantly worth noting.

The elevator coming to a stop and opening up I see Excella waiting for me, I give her a nod and then continue walking. Eventually we get back out and head over to the little speed boat that's been docked. The few Majini that dare to cross my path are quickly dealt with. Boarding the boat I push it full throttle and head towards the cruise ship anchored out here.

Excella keeps quite the whole time which is rather odd for her. We get close enough to board and as soon as I get on I take off for my office. Shouting over my shoulder that I don't want to be disturbed for anything I enter my office and lock the door.

I sit down and access the internet and pull up a quick search of the name Dr. Zhane.

After a few minutes of scanning through results I find one that looks promising, more so the fact that I had found him under Umbrellas employee list.

Accessing the restricted files concerning his resume and evaluations, I find the file I'm looking for.

"What about you initially caught their eye?"

_ Parker would be considered a great asset to the Umbrella facility. He majored in chemical science and biotechnology, shows great promise in the fields of medicine. Dr. Parker also does what he's told and asks no questions. Works faster and more efficient then even some of most high ranking employees. Dr. Parker has accomplished a lot at such a young age already, completing collage at 14 and getting his doctorate degree at the age of 16. At his present age of 19 he has become employed here at Umbrella._

So you're a chemist Dr. Parker. That was with Umbrella, what's happened to you since then?

Searching around digs up no results it appears he's disappeared right along with Umbrella.

What is your connection to Chris and Excella?

Excella had been gone a couple weeks prior, said she was visiting family. Hacking into her bank account only takes minutes and once in I quickly pull up her credit card charges. There's a charge for 500 hundred dollars for a flight straight to Denver Colorado.

(A/N: I have no idea where Chris actually lives, I don't know if it's ever been stated, so I'm just going to put him in Colorado because that was the first state that popped into my head)

"Now who do you know in Denver Excella? Chris lives out there, he seemed to recognize your voice as well."

Pulling up more information on her I soon find out that she's an only child and both her parents live in Egypt. What about Zhane, hacking into a satellite and inputting his name I'm immediately shown a list 10 or so people with the same name. Doing some quick math with how old he was when he went into Umbrella and the present year he's around 24 now. That eliminates six of those people, another three are girls. Leaving two but only one was employed at Umbrella and lives in Denver.

"So Chris wasn't lying about her, hmm I'll have to fix that problem later"

Gaining access to Zhane's computer is a little trickier then I'll ever admit to but eventually I get in. Not exactly sure what I'm looking for until I spot file titled **'C-Experiment'. **Clicking on it brings up a medical file for Redfield passed that is some type formula diagram. Opening another file titled notes I get a more detailed explanation. Even from the first day they kidnapped him, why he was considered a good candidate.

It went on to explain that he was injected with a new virus, one that was similar to mine.

"Hmmm"

_Once test subject C had been injected with a slightly altered form of the T-virus his body started convulsing and the pain seemed very intense. His body couldn't handle the stress he blacked out shortly after and it appeared that the test had been another failure. Coming back after a few hours he was still breathing but his facial expressions showed that the virus was still causing pain. T.S.C had been touch and go for awhile, but eventually after three days he had finally awoken. He appeared to be growling and struggling harder against his restraints in order to attack. T.S.C also appeared shocked when he had become aware of his strange behavior. T.S.C was able to retain all forms of communication and motor skills, no permanent damage._

_A few days later the affects of the virus were begging to surface. T.S.C has far better smelling, hearing and sight 20x better then a dog. He behaves more like an animal when provoked growling and puffing out, T.S.C also seems to have developed another side- found talking to his self and answering, looks and sounds different as well. The altered T-virus has not given T.S.C any of the superhuman strength or speed that has been seen in another case. T.S.C may have survived the initial injection due to the T-virus' ability to regenerate life, this has not been proven as of yet. T.S.C also shows great anger and hate when the name Wesker is spoken; good sign considering his main purpose is to take this man down._

"Well, Dr. Parker it seems you have been very busy, and wrong about his super human strength"

As I go to exit it out of the document a sentence it bolded type catches my attention

_**Due to unforeseen complications it appears that the T-virus is slowly killing test subject C.**_

For some reason I'm not happy about this like I should be. Chris has been a thorn in my side for too long and now he's finally going to die. I can't let that happen, not because of anything other then the fact that I'd like to study him myself. Why would someone like you want to take me out, and go to the lengths of creating your own super human to do so?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The only problem I have at this moment is that feeling, that sudden change of everything between us. He froze his whole body tensed, if I recall correctly I think I heard a faint purring sound even. Of course that's when he punched me and I lost my grip on him. He took off then but he glanced back and for the briefest moments his eyes had changed colors again.

The turning feeling in my gut had nothing to do with him, or the way he had looked. No I didn't feel faint at all if I had it wasn't because of him, I was getting close to needing another injection that had to be the problem.

My next problem was going to be Excella, she was only as useful as her information, and if she was selling me out her information wasn't that highly needed anymore. I'll deal with her later; right now I have to figure out how to get Chris.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Alright I know this chapter is shorter then the others, but hopefully it's good.**

**Uhm Reviews would be much appreciated, even if it's just constructive criticism, I'd really like to know if this story is good. Again sorry it's short this was sort of a filler chapter.**


	7. Around and Around We Go Again

**Chapter 7 is now here, and I have a good feeling about this one.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but plot and Zhane, all else belongs to Capcom.**

**Warnings: there is going to be yaoi in this one, violence, spoilers, OOC slightly**

**Onward**

**This is back in Chris' view now.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Around and Around We Go Again

After Wesker left and I helped Sheva up the stairs we got into the lift and braced ourselves for what ever was on the other side of those doors.

'**Nothing'**

'What?'

'**There's nothing immediately threatening when those doors open, you'll be fine.'**

'You know what I'd like to know how you know that but more importantly I want to know what the hell happened back there.'

'**Well, I can sense that there isn't anything waiting for you, and as for your second question I don't know exactly; I do have an idea I hardly think you'll like it though.'**

I make a strangled noise in the back of my throat and release a sigh. A ding let's us know the doors are opening, and despite what I.S. said I still aim my gun any way just to be sure.

Of course he's right and there is no immediate danger so Sheva and I proceed to exit the building, only that isn't as easy as it sounds mostly due to the sinking feeling I have in my chest. Or it could've been the fact that my body decided that it wanted to rest suddenly- and no not up against a wall but face first on the floor.

"Chris!"

Sheva kneels down next to me, I groan and try to roll over but the hot flash of pain stops me.

"Chris what's wrong?" she searches her pockets and pulls out some spray.  
"Don't, you'll just waste it, I'm fine really."

I try again to push myself off the floor, the pain is bearable and I only have to inhale sharply but I manage to get up with out puking.

"What happened?"

"I don't really know, maybe shock, exhaustion I really can't say." I flash my rugged boy smile the one that says I-know-I'm-in-pain-but-I'm-going-to-deal-with-it-so-just-keep-moving, and shrug. She nods her head and I know she wants' to say something but she keeps quite and I keep walking.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I don't want him harmed do you understand me?"

The Majini nod that they understand.

"I mean it, if he dies he's no good to me, I need him alive; might as well let the girl live as well"

Again they nod.

"Alright then go get him."

At this they make a grunting noise and turn to leave and get their prey, master will be pleased when we bring him back.

"They better not screw this up."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We've been walking for awhile and haven't come across anything to bad, when we finally find a way out.

Out side is a lot worse I can hear them chanting and grunting I just can't see them, even with my _SuperSight. _

'**That's because they're hiding'**

'Why?'

'**I don't know, my guess is that they're luring you towards them, to a more enclosed place that way it's easier to kill you.'**

'Gee thanks for the optimism.'

I roll my eyes and scan the area again. Nope the noise is still coming from over there but they haven't emerged yet.

"Alright let's move."

I head towards the docks maybe we'll get lucky and find a boat, I wouldn't even care if it was a rowboat.

She follows as I lead the way down once we get farther down the steps there's a big surprise waiting for us. A huge group of Majini just standing there and watching, their chests are heaving up and down so fast you'd think they just ran the mile.

"Uh Chris I don't have enough ammo to kill them all."

She whispers to me.

"Me neither." I pull out my gun reload what I do have and release the safety, they still haven't moved.

'What's going on? Why aren't they attacking already?'

'**I'm not sure, but I don't feel threatened, do you?'**

'What does that have to do with anything? They are still dangerous even if they do just stand there for the time being.'

'**Well you don't have enough ammo any way, we could out run them but then you leave Sheva behind.'**

'Right so next idea.'

"Look, there's a boat docked right over there, if we could just get passed them and on to the boat we'd be safe for the time being."

Sheva states while pointing out the boat, I follow her hand and spot it as well; my body isn't as tense as it was a few seconds ago. At least there's a boat to get to.

"Should we charge 'em?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea for you at the moment; remember you nearly passed out back there."

I nod in acquiescence, "Still, how are we going to get to it?"

All of a sudden pain rockets through my entire body causing me to fall to my knees. Everything hurts, my head feels like it's about to explode my ears are ringing so loud I can't hear Sheva screaming my name as my vision get's blurry before finally I fall into darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Two Majini step off the dingy and unto the deck of the huge cruiser and turn around ready to grab the arms of Chris and pull him up while two more at the bottom push up his legs, once on deck they grab the girl and bring her on board as well. She struggles but it's no use they've bound her hands and even if she managed to get loose she couldn't leave Chris.

The first two grab his arms again while the other two each grab a leg, his head falls back but they lift him high enough that it doesn't hit the floor. He groans slightly but that's the only sign he's still alive; one other Majini grabs Sheva's arm and drags her after the other four carrying Chris. After a few minutes of walking they stop in front of a door. The one holding Chris' left arm pounds on the door and groans a little. After a few seconds the door opens to a smirking Wesker.

"Well what have we got here?"

"You bastard" She spits at him.

"Now, now Miss Alomar no need to name call, besides you should be thankful I could've had them kill you." With that he directs his attention back to their captors.

"Bring the girl down stairs and make sure she's in a secure room. Bring him to the lab." With that he shuts the door. The infected men then take their captives to their respective places, Sheva struggles harder to escape but it's no use these men are stronger and she would be weapon less any way if she got away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A few hours later

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Mmh eh" I grunt as I go to rub my head only I find that I'm unable to because of the restraints on my wrists.

"What the fuck, not again" I start to struggle and pull at them but to no use they aren't going to budge, I try to tap into that power that I had unleashed when I was fighting with Wesker; nothing.

My body feels so tired and beat up, I can barely move any more.

I concentrate on trying to calm myself; I take deep calming breaths and close my eyes. When I open them again I look around me, it's another lab not the same one I was in originally, and if I listen closely I can hear the sound of water slapping against something. Am I on a boat?

"Well I'm glad to see that you're awake Christopher, you had me worried for a moment."

I whip my head to the left-shit, note to self don't do that again- to see Wesker standing there emotionless as usual. I'm guessing he's looking towards me his head is slightly inclined but his glasses prevent me from knowing for sure.

"Wesker what the hell is this?"

I growl, it's the feeling of hate and betrayal over powering any sense of physical pain I may be experiencing. All I want to do is lunge at him and rip out his throat.

"You _are _an animal."

He smirks again before he turns around and heads to his computer.

"Do you have any idea what you've been infected with?" He continues.

I raise my eyebrows and shake my head. "It was mix between some thing blue and green, hurt like a bitch."

"Yes, an altered form of the T-virus I'm afraid." Except I don't really don't think he's afraid at all.

"Great."

"You do know that's what I've been injected with right _Christopher?" _

"Well then how come you don't go crashing to the ground in pain?"

"Because the strand of T-virus I have wasn't screwed with before coming into contact with my DNA." He says in a matter-of-fact tone, like I was supposed to freaking know that.

"You see Chris the reason you go 'crashing to the ground' is because the virus inside of you is slowly killing you. And there's not a damn thing you can do about it." He's enjoying this I can tell, even for a guy that never shows emotion; my body is able to pick up the subtle difference in his body language.

What? What the hell is he talking about? He's kidding right, he can't be serious. My whole body goes limp as I'm lost in thought.

"I can't die; I won't go out a monster like you." I ground out between clenched teeth, I struggle once more even just loosening them would make my day but they still don't budge.

"Always self-righteous, you're not going to win this time and you have Dr. Parker to thank for that."

After that he leaves the room.

'What the hell, why didn't you tell me?'

'**Oh, right like I'd keep this from you if I knew. If you die I do too.'**

'Is there any way to stop it?'

'**I have no freaking clue.'**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I don't remember much I must've passed out because when I awoke I was in a different room and laying on the floor.

"Come on Christopher get up, I want to see what you're capable of."

I groan some and then decide that getting up off the floor would be better for my health even though my body is slowly killing me regardless.

"What do you mean?"

I finally ask once in a standing position, the pain isn't there at all.

"Oh don't play coy with me, you kicked me remember and reading your file you shouldn't be able to. How'd you keep it a secret, that sort of strength would be hard to conceal?"

He's been standing far off, until the end of that sentence when he started walking closer towards me. At first it wasn't a problem until he was only a few feet away and the sudden rage was subtle at first, once I took a step forward though it grew.

'You better not hold me back, it's a fight he wants and it's a freaking fight he's going to get.'

'**Do you really think you can win this? The more you use your strength the faster your body seems to die, causing extreme amounts of pain'**

'Look just don't hold me back alright I really don't care that I'm going to die, all I want is to bring him with me.'

"**Well Mr. Wesker it seems you've brought the worst out in me, **_**pity**_**."**

"I read that you had two personalities, this one sounds a lot more maniacal, crazier, right Christopher?"

"**Oh, shucks Chris isn't here right now your stuck with me, I hope that isn't a problem though?"**

I.S. puts on a feral grin and Wesker's only form of emotion is the sudden tightening in his whole body.

"Let the fun begin."

He makes the first move running out at him and I.S manages to doge and kick him, which only pushes Wesker a little.

"It's not going to be an easy fight; you don't have the upper hand any more."

"I'm not going to let you get away with your plan, yeah I may not know exactly what I can do but neither do you so I have that on my side; I'm not going to go away so easy either."

"Oh you just pop back in when ever? Are you going to make him do all the work?"

I'm grinning now "No."

With that I charge him this time ready to punch, he easily moves aside and elbows me in the back, I'm not as graceful at stopping the blows from knocking me back but I don't slide to far before I turn around again.

We seem to hit each other then circle like wolves; this isn't getting us any where.

He stops and then so do I. "Come on Chris."

With that I growl and rush over to him and the suddenness of it surprises him just enough for me to tackle him. This is when I'm about to beat the crap out of him but from the sudden movement my arm is encased in searing pain, rushing down to my whole body causing me to drop my arm limply to my side. He takes the opening and rolls us over so I'm on my back, and the quick turning shoots another flare of pain through my body causing me to arch my back up.

And I gasp and gulp really loudly, that shouldn't have felt so good damnit what the hell is going on? Wesker has stilled his movements as well but his grip on my arms hasn't lessened, he then quickly gets off of me and steps back a few feet.

"Come on Chris, get up."

I nod and quickly scramble up, getting back in to fight mode.

'If I can get the upper hand like that and not be in pain, I could actually win this.'

The sudden thought cheers me, only to be crushed by I.S.

'**No you can't.'**

'What do you mean 'no I can't'?'

'**You are not going to be able to win this fight, not like this it's too late. Besides in all fairness this fight isn't very even; you're dying and he **_**isn't.**_**'**

'I don't care.'

"Are we fighting or having a staring contest?"

I charge him again but hold back at the last minute missing his kick and somersaulting him instead.(A/N: It's a move in the game I'm pretty sure.) He wasn't prepared for that but he quickly recovers. He's circling while I stand there and brace myself for his next attack, he hasn't really made the first move. He's studying me, like I'm some type of specimen, pushing me just far enough but not completely over the edge.

"Is this another one of your freakish experiments?"

I blurt out lowering my fists, if he isn't really fighting then I'm not going to, this is a waste of time, time I don't really have.

"Your smarter then I give you credit for."

I glare at him, but that's all.

"Come on, look if I'm dying then I don't have much time let's get this over with."

"You don't seem all that upset about dying as a monster as you say. You do know though that your loved ones will find out. Even all your friends they'll all know about what you are, what you've become."

I growl "Look, there's nothing I can do about dying, yeah I'm pissed of course I wish I could something about it but I can't so I'm going to use what little time I may have to kill you. So if were going to fight, then let's FIGHT!"

"I've never seen this side of you Christopher; it's rather a turn on."

He then charges me while I'm stunned and I land on my back but I manage to pull him down with me. Searing pain shoots up my entire body when he lands on top of me but I ignore it, quickly opting to wrap my legs around his mid-section and turn us over so I'm the one on top of him.

"Chris, why do you keep bringing us to the floor?" He's smirking up at me, not bothered by the fact that I have the upper hand at all.

"What?"

He takes this time to flip us over so once again I'm on the bottom; I have to hit him when I first get him down.

He's holding my arms down and legs down with his weight and legs as well. I struggle-it's what I do best when confronted with a situation that has me tied down- but it's starting to dawn on me that he isn't moving. He's just staring down at me and his whole body is stock still.

That feeling's back again, the one where I don't want to fight, maim, or kill him in any fashion at all. Instead I want him to lean down closer, just a few more inches and this feeling will subside, I just have to give my body what it wants and then it'll see that it's not all it's cracked up to be.

"What are you doing Chris?"

"Absolutely nothing this is your entire fault."

I snap at him, the feeling disappears briefly.

"My fault, care to elaborate?" He asks in disbelief, he sounds as if I've accused him of something impossible.

I choose not to grant him his request instead I just stare back up him, the feeling flutters to life once more.

Of course it's that classic movie scene when the couple slowly start to lean into each other and before they know it they're inches apart from one another. I'm trying to resist the urge to either head butt him or kiss him, he decides for me when instead of leaning closer he turns his head and laughs.

I want to growl but instead the sound comes out as a whine. I have no control over this at all do I? Not to mention that it's embarrassing when my body reacts differently from how I want it too.

"Did you just-?"

I just stare at him and the idea of arching my back sounds really good right now and look at that! It was because now he's looking back at me his face is a tad closer. Close enough that all I have to do is lift my head up and I've closed the gap between us. Al l of a sudden everything seems alright, this feels a lot better then fighting him did and I'm really liking this, the overwhelming urge to run my hands through his hair comes over me. What happened? Why the sudden and extreme change in moods?

'**It's the virus, it recognizes him and instead of fighting you guys want to screw.'**

'You see now you might've just ruined the moment.'

'**Yeah right, you'll just have to ignore me then.'**

So I do and pretty soon he's kissing back and were both fighting for dominance that he quickly wins. The grip on my arms has somewhat loosened I still can't touch him though and that's pissing me off.

The need for air becomes too great and I turn my head away and gulp it in, he goes to sucking on my neck instead then biting down harshly I might add- before he licks it pulling a gasp from my mouth. I buck my hips trying to get him away from my neck and back to my mouth.

"My, my, aren't we impatient?"

"Shut up Wesker, your ruining the moment" I say the last part snidely. He smirks and then he's up again.

I make a grunting noise as he's about to turn around and leave. I know though that he's just as affected as me he's having a hard time walking straight. And I bet it doesn't have anything to do with his tight pants made impossibly tighter by our encounter.

"Where are you going?" I nearly yell at him, pulling my self back up I'm ready to fight suddenly again. I wonder briefly if this would be considered foreplay between us.

"You've added an unforeseen problem into my equation."

He's walking towards the door. I suddenly remember where I am and that I haven't seen Sheva since I blacked out back on the island.

"Where's Sheva?"

He pauses before he turns around replying simply.

"Come Christopher."

I almost do, with the way my name rolls off his tongue like that but I control myself crossing my arms and turning the other way. I hear him make a strangled grunt.

"Are you pouting? What are you five now?"

I tighten my jaw whipping around -shit I forgot, don't do that- I grimace at the bright stars in my eyes and the pain coursing through my neck.

"No, I'm just fed up with this. We fought back on the island and then something happened and you left, we start fighting here and something more happens you leave again."

"If I recall correctly you left last time and for your second problem, this can't happen Chris. You know that it complicates things. But honestly do you really think this would change things, a slight slip-up was all it was."

"But you want it just as much as me, how long can you hold out? You can't go hiding out in your office I'm still here on the boat. Not just that but you can't stay away, fighting me is something you'll always want and keeping in mind that you find me odd, something you want to study how long can you ignore me?"

I smirk at him as if to say 'Hah take that' I really am acting like a little kid using twisted logic, and yes I do realize that I sounded a little like I.S. I'm going to have to say that he's rubbing off on me slightly.

He's silent for a while and I wonder if he's actually considering what I've said. He stares for a few more seconds and it looks like he's about to say something but changes his mind and walks out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sheva has been left in a room guarded by two Majini out side the door; she's still bound as well.

For the past couple of hours she's been digging through the lockers and the scattered note books lying around the room, searching for a way out, a weapon anything to help her out of this predicament.

"I hope that you're alright Chris."

She mutters under her breath.

"You've only known him a short time and already you're attached. You see that's your downfall, going to end up getting you killed."

Sheva turns around and see's Excella standing there with her smug smile.

"Excella what's going on?" She doesn't waste any time by being polite, she wants so much to wipe that look off her face but she controls herself knows she can't do any damage bound. She has to figure something else out.

"I could tell you, but where's the fun in that?" She walks to a wall tacked with miscellaneous papers, scans them as if she is actually interested in what they say.

"Where's Chris you bitch?"

"He's in... _capable_ hands." She starts laughing lightly turning back to Sheva.

"What did you do to him?"

"Me? I've done absolutely nothing to your _precious _Chris. Why does he mean so much to you?"

Sheva just shakes her head and turn around walking as far away as she can get from the other women.

"You know if you gave in and begged him, he might consider letting you live and become part of the new world."

"Why would I want to become part of the very thing that killed my parents?"

Excella 'hmfs' as she leaves, "Suit yourself" slamming the door on her way out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wesker sits at his desk writing done notes about his latest encounter with Chris, erasing things here adding certain equations there.

He knows that Chris is right; keeping him here is only more of a burden. He's a puzzle that Wesker can't help but solve; he knows he can. But the closer he gets to solving the puzzle the faster another one starts popping up.

But for some reason something deep inside of him doesn't mind that much, tells him that it wouldn't be so bad to have him around, he keeps things interesting if nothing more. And Wesker always feels better, more energized after his fights with Chris. If he could just persuade him to change his position on this whole new world business, it wouldn't be so bad.

"Except he's dying." He quietly tells the empty room.

A sudden thought hits him, he stops what he's writing to dash over to the nearest filing cabinet to his left. He starts thumbing through files looking for the one that could very well solve this whole mess.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Alright, end of chapter seven I hope this one was much better; I had yaoi in it even though it was brief sorry about that. I'm thinking that this story will most likely be either 9 or 10 chapters depending on what I do for the next chapter. I'm also considering writing a sequel for this so yeah that's about it.**

**Please review, and thanks to those that did X)**


	8. Green plus Purple equals Brown

**Chapter 8 it's looking like there will be 10 chapters, and I most likely will have a sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except the plot and Zhane.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, spoilers.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Purple + Green = Brown

Wesker's search for a certain file is finally rewarded when he finds it. He yanks the file out of the cabinet and places it on his desk before sitting back down. He opens it up to the page explaining how to make the T-virus, quickly jotting down some notes he stands up again grabbing a syringe he heads down to the storage room that contains Chris.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I can't believe he just left like that. Just right in the middle of it he stood up and left, I don't know how he's able to stop just like that. It's weird the whole time I'm around him I either want to bash his skull in or kiss him. The virus takes over and nothing but those thoughts course through my brain. But now that I'm thinking clearly I should probably think of a way out of this, shouldn't be too hard. Walking around I see that the room I'm in is pretty big; most likely used for storage with the high ceiling, and school bus length from front to back. No windows though and the door is tightly secured I could probably break it down but not with out getting attention, and that's the last thing I need right now.

With nothing else to do I slump back against the wall and slide to the floor.

'Do you have any ideas?'

'**Sorry Charlie, we're stuck for the time being.'**

'That sucks.'

I.S. just nods my head in agreement.

A little bit later Wesker comes by and demands that I give him a blood sample.

"I'm hungry."

"That's not what I wanted to know, but thanks for sharing. Now, Christopher _please_ hold out your arm."

"I'm hungry and you want to take blood from me, I don't know but don't they usually have you eat something before you donate blood so you don't pass out."

"What do you want cookie or something? Besides I'm only taking a little bit not a whole pint of blood Chris."

I glare up at him from my spot on the floor, I can't remember if he was this condescending in S.T.A.R.S or not.

"Look, I haven't eaten any thing decent since I got here. I'm tired, hungry and quite pissed; I think I'm going to need something a little more then a _freaking _cookie."

The room is heavy with silence as we stare each other down, a few more seconds and I break eye contact by turning my head.

"If I get you something to eat will you corporate? You're lucky I'm being nice and even considering this."

"It has nothing to due with luck." I give a humorless laugh. "If I was lucky I wouldn't be here right now, no it's because I'm dying and you and need a fresh blood sample so for the time being you're playing nice."

"Now that that's out of the way, do you agree?"

I swing my head lazily towards him, tongue pushing out the lower corner of my bottom lip and I nod.

"Wait, where's Sheva?"

"She's on the ship as well."

He exits the room and once more I'm left to my own devices keeping myself entertained.

A half an hour later he returns with a cheese sandwich and a Coke. He hands it over and then continues to stand there while I eat.

"Thanks." I hoped it would get him to leave but he just shifts a little and crosses his arms.

"Do you really have to watch me eat? I can assure you I won't try to kill myself if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried."

He shakes his head, but turns slightly so his back is against the wall and he's facing the other way. I decide that it's as good as its most likely going to get and start to eat. I finish the sandwich with in seconds and I drown the pop in almost one go. My stomach keeps growling begging for more food but this should tie me over for the time being. I almost forgot that Wesker was in here when he clears his throat. I glance up at him and his hand is extended, oh right the blood sample. I hate needles now and for a good reason. He grabs my arm and turns it slightly over, looking for a vein.

And suddenly I'm grabbing him and pulling him down towards me, he lets out a startled gasp before I claim his lips with mine.

'Shit, I did not mean to do that.'

'**Yeah right, you nearly jumped him when he brought the food in.'**

'I can't help it my body reacts on its own.'

At this point I can feel his hands on both my shoulders and he's shoving me away. I let go immediately and keep my head down. I offer my arm again while sitting on my other hand so it doesn't decide to grab him again. After a few seconds of hesitation he resumes his work and is finally able to get his blood sample and leave.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wesker takes the blood sample straight to his lab; he isn't going to think about what just happened at all no he won't. He get's to work fast getting the blood under a microscope he takes a drop of Chris' blood and a drop of the unaltered T-virus and puts them together. The result is almost instantaneous; the original T-virus completely takes over the old one. He'll have to run more tests but he's positive that giving Chris a larger dose of the T-virus should neutralize the effects of the old one and stop him from dying.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sheva hasn't made much progress in terms of getting out of the room, but she was able to get some interesting information from the note books. Information concerning what's happening to Chris, She can't believe what she's read about. How could they do that to him, how could another human think that that would be okay? In Kijuju she isn't too happy to find out that the water has been messed with; not to mention the sudden increase of missing children and adults. How come the government doesn't act sooner?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'How come I can't control it?'

'**What do you mean when you grabbed him?'**

'Yeah. I'm able to hold back when I get mad but I don't even get a head's up about this feeling it just happens.'

'**Sexually deprived?'**

'Great, I haven't had sex in awhile and because of that I jump Wesker.'

'**It's not so bad, I mean the guy is nice looking and it's not like he doesn't like you back you know he does.'**

I nod my head letting my eyelids drift close I slide down so I'm completely on the floor and drift to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Wesker how long do you plan on keeping them on board?"

She doesn't get a verbal response just a quirked eyebrow and a slight tilt of the head.

"Why? Does it bother you to have them so close?"

"No I just wanted to know what you planned to do with them after you were done with your… experimenting."

Again he doesn't verbalize a response immediately since he's been working on the T-virus for Chris.

"I'm not sure yet, but the longer they stay here the less damage they can do out there involving Tricell."

"Yes that is true, but are you sure that's your real reason for keeping them?"

"Are you questioning my actions, you know I don't care for those who doubt me."

"No, no, I didn't mean any harm I was just- never mind I forgot." She gives him a smile he just nods his head and gets back to working on the virus.

Excella leaves the room and heads to her personal quarters, taking out a cell phone as she goes.

**He's found out about Chris.**

She sends the text and waits a minute or two for a ding to let her know she has a text.

**How much does he know?**

**He knows a great deal more then I'd like. I'm not sure if he knows about us yet or you. Be careful.**

After she hits send she shuts her phone off and enters her room. She slips out of her dress and into a night gown before slipping into bed and falling asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wesker isn't getting any closer to a solution, he thought he had one with the original virus taking over the altered T-virus and fixing it but his work has come to a standstill. Apparently the T-virus is only able to take over for so long before the altered version comes back. He keeps looking though, going through other files and he considers briefly just letting Redfield die and be done with it. But something won't let him, he'll say it's his need to be perfect and get everything right. He's never been given a puzzle he couldn't solve, like this one all he needs to do is switch some pieces around and then they'll stick.

He goes back over the files and something catches his eye, a description of side effects belonging to the G-virus: The host exhibits animalistic behavior, loss of moral reasoning and memory, becoming driven by self-preservation and the urge to reproduce.

(A/N: I found this on wiki. The only problem is that the G-virus is purple, but he T-virus is green so I got that lol)

"If he mixed those two together it would explain why his body is killing itself. The G-virus reverses the T-virus, so instead of reviving dead tissue it kills it."

"All I have to do then is neutralize the agent in the G-virus that's causing the T-virus to work backwards."

It seems like a lot of work, but now that Wesker knows what the problem is he is actually closer to solving this. He just has to get a sample of the G-virus and fix that one problem and mix it with the T-virus again. Hopefully the results will show that that was the problem.

He quickly stands up and exits it's the room, he walks down the long hallway and down a few flights of stairs. He keeps walking until he comes to a huge freezer unlocking the door he opens it and steps inside. He scans the shelves and boxes looking for the right serial code, finding it he opens the box and pulls out a closed test tube containing the G-virus and he quickly heads back upstairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A couple hours later.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I wake up still in the same room; at least I'm not strapped to a bed. I get up and stretch. There's not much else to do, and I debate in calling for Wesker and asking him to at least get me something to read, but I don't. In fact I already have a visitor; Excella unlocks the door and steps in with a plate of food. "He wants more blood." With that she sets it down in front of my and hands me a water bottle before turning around and leaving. The food smells great, its eggs and toast with some hash browns. It doesn't smell like it's been laced with anything so I take a tentative bite.

'Damn, these are great!'

My need for food out weighs my apprehension of getting poisoned and soon the plate is completely clean not even a single crumb is left.

"I think you got it all Chris."

I jump, and looking up I see Wesker standing in the open door way two syringes this time are secured in his hand. I glare up at him and growl, "What do you want?"

He raises an eyebrow and his hand holding the syringes which he slightly waves.

"Why do you need more? What are you doing with it anyway? You better not be making some freaky Chris replica or whatever."

"Right, because I really want more then one of you running around trying to destroy my work."

I shrug and make a grunting noise before standing up and walking farther away. I'm not exactly in the mood for a fight and I can tell that's where this is going. He sighs and tightens his hold on the shots in his hand; I'm surprised he hasn't accidentally broken them.

"Chris just behave alright, I'm trying to help you."

"Why, what's in it for you?"

"Your obedience, you see I save your life and then you stop trying to rid the world of me. You know we could be on the same team again."

My body tenses my fists clench and I'm fighting really hard not to go over there and kill him.

"You're going to trade my life for my obedience to you? Can't we just fight?"

"I don't have the cure right now, and as you've previously stated time is wasting. But I'll think about it, in the mean time give me your blood."

That's probably the best I can hope for at this time, so I hold out my arm and he takes what he needs before rushing back to his office. It gives me time to think over his offer. My life isn't worth destroying the world for, but if we fight and I lose I don't have a choice. And I have no idea when the pain will flare up, regardless I have to win. I can't lose it's not an option.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

An hour later and Wesker is sure he's got the cure, to be sure though he takes a sample of his blood as well. He takes a drop of Chris' blood and the virus mixing them together and it works, it's not killing the tissue but reviving it. The result looks similar to his blood and he hopes it works. "All I have to do know is get Redfield to accept my offer."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I'm waiting anxiously for him to come back, I hope he finds a cure and as long as my only option is to take it and obey then I'll go for it.

'**You know, being perfect doesn't sound that bad.'**

'NO. I'm not going to become a monster like him, I don't want people to live in fear it isn't right.'

'**The world is a messed up place my friend. Even if Wesker isn't a threat some one new will pop up and start terrorizing everyone. At least you know him and understand him slightly.'**

I'm about to tell I.S. off when the door slams open and in walks Wesker.

"Are you going to take it and obey? Or do you still want to fight for it?"

"Fight."

"I figured." He closes the door behind him and walks farther in.

"The first person to tire out loses?"

"Sure." I'm sure he's thinking it's going to be me, but I'm a lot tougher then he thinks.

He throws the first punch I wasn't ready at all and I fly back into the wall, nose starts gushing blood.

"What the hell!"

"Come on Chris get up you wanted to fight, I have other business to attend to."

I get up and pull myself together, I charge he steps aside and throws out his arm knocking me unto my back. Oh shit he's going to win. I get up off the floor and stare at him for a few minutes, he takes a menacing step forward and I take one back bumping into the wall, he smirks. He steps closer till were only inches apart from each other, he places an arm on both sides of my head blocking my escape route.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm using the fact that you can't resist me to my advantage." He leans impossibly closer are lips are barley touching, sharing the same breath. That urge it's struggling in the pit of my stomach, I'm doing all I can to fight it but I just can't. My arms shoot up to his face and I crush him against my mouth. Teeth hitting teeth, and I shove my tongue into his mouth. After a few minutes he pulls away smirking I try to grab his face again but he ducks out of my reach and steps back. A growl sounds in the back of my throat.

"This isn't fair and you know it, I can't help this feeling" I clench my fists and turn to face the wall I start walking to the other end of the room but it only helps a little. I turn back around and he's still got the smug smirk on his face and his arms are crossed over his chest and he's looking right at me. His glasses, he isn't wearing them. My body freezes as I see his glowing orange eyes, something about them makes me take a step forward and quickly I turn around again.

"Oh come on Chris, don't be shy." He whispers in my ear and his hot breath is sliding down my throat I spin around to hit him-kiss him is more like it-but he's still in the same spot. I growl again and take a step forward hoping to portray that I want to fight, and stop what ever this is. He quirks his brow but nothing more.

"I thought we were going to fight."

"You keep running away."

"I'm not running away, you're not being fair." I step closer to him ready to shove him harder against the wall but he grabs my arms and I'm quickly pinned against the wall by his body. Gasping at the intense pain, and not for the fact that we are really close.

"Who ever said I was fair?" I just stare into his eyes and I can't fight it nor do I want to. I just want him to stop talking and do something else with his mouth. So I lean forward and lick from his chin up the side of his face. Now who's playing fair? He's stunned into silence for the moment before a smile spreads across his face and suddenly I don't think it was such good idea. He leans in and captures my mouth and shoves his tongue in my mouth I try to fight for dominance but he wins of course. His hands have released their grip on mine and are now traveling down my abdomen and back up again. We slowly start sliding to the floor and he's taking my shirt off as we go. Once we're on the ground he pulls back slightly and stares at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." And he's back to attacking my mouth and his hands keep traveling lower until they reach my belt buckle and I arch unexpectedly into him. I wait for him to make his smart ass comment about being impatient but he never does, instead he opts to work on getting himself undressed as well. Once his shirt is off I yank him back down into a fierce kiss, I feel like an animal as I quickly turn us around so I'm on top and I grind our hips together and he gasps with his head thrown back and he's arching up into me as well. I can barely contain myself I lean down to capture his mouth once again and grind against him but he's not having any of that. He sits up and pushes me down while he gets back on top.

"Chris, you're a bottom." he says with his hand cupping the side of my face.

With that he plunges his tongue in to my mouth and I can feel my pants being yanked off as he gets impatient.

"Hey those were my good pair."

He smirks and starts sucking on my neck which stops any other comments I might have. He's still got his pants on and I'm fully nude. I arch my back up and rub our erections against one another and his grip in my hair tightens as he sucks in a breath of air.

"How… come… you... still… have… pants… on?" I ask between kisses along his jaw and he just lets out a deep laugh. He pulls him self up and he pulls down the zipper and slides his pants off before he gets back on top of me. He grabs my legs and pulls closer to him. I hiss in pain as my bare flesh is rubbed against the floor.

"Sorry." I nod my head and he warps my legs around his waist and I tighten the hold and pull him closer in and kiss him. He braces his hands right above my shoulders on the floor. His tongue explores my mouth and my fingers find their way into his blond locks. The need for air getting stronger by the minute but I just don't care my body needs it, craves it and I can't stop. He pulls away though and I gasp for breath, and arch into him once again gasping.

He shifts so he's lined up with my entrance. "This is going to hurt, just try and relax." I nod my head but I don't care about the pain. "Just do it already." And that's all he needs as he plunges in to the hilt I cry out in pain but he muffles the scream with his mouth reaching between us to stroke my erection. The double feeling almost sends me over so I tell him to start moving and he does so. At first it's painful and then he hits something inside me that makes me shout out and see stars.

"Wess…" I groan his name which encourages him more and he's speeding up, but still stroking my erection in time with his trusts.

"So… close" I moan and the reach my climax and in a matter if seconds he does to filling his seed inside of me. I was right my body did need that release and now I can relax around him more and the feeling to just lay here is really strong. After a few minutes of catching our breaths he pulls out and stands up.

"Can you get up?"

With a raised eyebrow I reply "No" and he just nods.

"So you're too tired?"

And suddenly it all makes sense. SHIT, he's just won. That freaking asshole, I glare up at him as he gets dressed.

"So that means I win, you'll take the virus and stop your idiotic attempt to foil my plans."

I watch him get dressed from the floor and once he's done he pulls out a capped syringe and grabs my arm. I attempt to pull away but he just yanks me causing my body to rack with pain at the sudden movement, and then he sticks the needle in my arm releasing the dark purple liquid inside of me. I brace myself for pain but there isn't any and I'm thankful for that.

"What is it?"

"It's an altered version of the original virus injected within you, except this one won't kill you."

After that he leaves and I feel like shit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

And Chris' eyes I'll just have them change to a violet color-because if I had mixed green and purple you get brown and he already has brown eyes.

**Whoop! End of chapter 8, I hope you guys liked it and look at that my first sex scene ever; I hope It wasn't too bad. And just when you were starting to think Wesker got soft, he pulls a stunt like this. Well he did warn Chris in the beginning. Alright well you know the drill Review please.**


	9. KABOOM!

**One more chapter to go after this one. But it will be an epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except plot and Zhane, everything else belongs to Capcom.**

**Warnings: yaoi maybe in this chapter defiantly spoilers though and cursing.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

KABOOM!

I get up and dressed a few seconds later throwing a glare over my shoulder every once in awhile. I feel used and wrong; this wasn't right. Why does my body have to be like this, why can't I be normal?

"Why me?"

'**Because you can get through this.'**

'How exactly am I supposed to do that?'

'**You're strong willed and stubborn you've overcome far worse things. So he scammed us, he may be able to deny it to everyone around but he won't be able to deny it to himself; he wanted that just as much.'**

'That still doesn't help, but in all honesty if he thinks I'm going to just stand by and not do anything he's wrong.'

'**He saved us.'**

'For his own selfish reasons.'

'**If he really wanted you dead he wouldn't have found a cure. Another thing is that if he wanted your complete obedience I don't think he would have given you the virus. I'm sure he would have done something to ensure his will.'**

'He has me locked inside a room on his boat, and why are you defending him?'

'**Because we like him and I have to remind you of that, **_**I **_**can't let you get rid of him.'**

My body tenses at what I.S. has said; when I'm able to make sense of everything, I realize that it's been him along. He's the one that's been making me act out; he's controlling everything I do around him even how I react to him emotionally.

'So you are just going to roll over and let him get away with this. I can't believe it'

'**Listen Chris, you're lucky in a sense. People who are injected with the G-virus get mutations but you don't instead you got me.'**

'Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because that's a real crap ass attempt.'

He sighs before he says anything. **'Chris it's like arguing with a five year old when it comes to you. Look I know this is kind of sudden and it might take some time to get used to but you will. In the mean time I'll help, I know what is needed in the long run. And Albert Wesker is someone we need. So yes right now I'm going to roll over and let him get away. You're too angry and probably hurt which means you're likely to do something rash.'**

'Well that's great, freaking superb. I'm glad though that you're here for me. No really, I have _no _freaking clue what I'd do with out you.'

I close my eyes and sit facing the opposite wall from the door.

'**Chris-'**

"_Don't _say anything, I'm done." I ground out between my teeth. He doesn't say anything more; in fact he seems to have closed the connection for the time being. Good. I pull my legs up and rest my head on them. "My life sucks."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**I know he thinks I'm bad, and he's probably really pissed about everything, but in the end he'll thank me or at least he'll understand that I did this for him. When I first came into contact with him I was ready to take over, screw this Chris Redfield dude and be done with him. But something inside of him was different then most. He wasn't trying to get higher up in the world, he wanted to save it. I don't know what really changed my mind but a little bit of everything I suppose.**

**He needs me though, and he knows that. I won't make him beg me to help him out though; the guy has had it pretty rough. But he is strong willed and stubborn and you can bet if there's a way he'll do what ever it takes to stop the world from being corrupt. The problem is that it already is. **

**Those three days when he was first injected with the virus, he fought so hard to stay alive and against it. His body fought the virus, wouldn't let it bind completely with his body thus allowing him to retain his human traits. I guess that's sort of why I can't let him leave fully; he's a fun guy to be around when he's not in life or death situations.**

**I can't let him kill Wesker, but I won't stop him from destroying Uroboros. And I think Wesker knows that Chris will never really stop fighting against him. If he wanted complete control over Chris he wouldn't have given him the serum just like that. And I know that he wouldn't want Chris' full corporation, it wouldn't be fun at all if he just went along with everything. That's the game between those two, the attraction of it all. **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sheva has been taken out of the room only to be dragged to another place. The men open the door and quickly shove her inside locking it back up before they leave.

"You can't do this. People will come looking for us."

She shouts after them, they either don't hear or don't care because they don't respond back. She sighs and leans away from the door. "How much longer are we going to stay here?" She's on the brink of a break down and barely holding on. But a familiar voice keeps her from falling over the edge when she hears her name called.

"Sheva?"

"Chris!"

She rushes over to him and is about to hug him but the rope prevents her from doing so.

"Here I'll get that," after a few sharp tugs and uncoiling the rope falls from her hands and she quickly envelopes Chris in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright. They wouldn't tell me anything. What happened?"

He just smiles slightly glad that she's alright too- they're both alright for now.

"I'm not really sure, I don't remember much after I blacked out. Did we get on a boat and just happened to get caught on the water or what?"

"No, we didn't get to a boat. The Majini swarmed us after you fell, I tried to fight them off but there was too many. They grabbed me and pulled me away from you, they picked you up. I swear Chris I fought to get loose but they were just too strong. After that they carried you to a boat and then I was brought on board."

Chris hugs her again while she talks. "I know you did" He says when she brings up struggling to get free from them.

"After that we were in the boat for awhile before we were brought to this ship. Once we got on they brought us to Wesker." She nearly spits his name. "And then we were brought to separate rooms." As an after thought she adds, "Chris I found out what happened to you. Before I mean, about why you're in pain."

"Was." At the stunned look on her face he continues.

"He figured out how to stop it from hurting."

"How, an anti-virus has to be taken almost immediately after injection for it to work. There's no way you were infected before you got to Africa, so how'd he do it?"

"I-I do- I'm not really sure actually, hell I don't even know if it's permanent. It was from Wesker after all." He tries to change the subject then.

"So what's happened to you though? I mean after we were separated, they didn't do anything to you did they?"

"Oh, no I'm perfectly fine, well except for the marks on my wrists from where the rope had dug into my skin. Why didn't you tell any one about it?" She brings the subject back up.

"I- I don't really know, look now really isn't the time to get into this. We have to find a way out."

She nods her head, she can sense Chris's unease about the current topic and allows him to change the subject once more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Excella-while in her room- grabs her cell phone and turns it back on. She quickly checks to make sure there isn't anybody around. She then dials a well known number and doesn't have to wait long before the call is answered.

"This better be important," the voice on the other end demands.

"This is important; listen I think we under estimated some things."

"What do you mean?"

"Chris isn't fighting him, in fact I think some thing else has happened between them."

"Care to enlighten me?" He's starting to get annoyed with her evasiveness.

"When I was looking for Wesker earlier I had stopped y his office only he wasn't there. But before I left a file was open on his desk. And guess what was inside? You're notes, all about Redfield and your experiment. But that's not even all of it, he created a cure! He fixed it so that he isn't going to die, I don't know if he gave it to him yet."

There's a lengthy pause from the other line.

"Zhane?"

"Yeah, sorry. What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean _we?_ He knows who you are."

"This was your idea, and don't think for a second I won't rat you out either. I have evidence that we've been in contact. So I ask again. What are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know. Why isn't Chris attacking him? I thought you said the virus would send him over the edge with rage. That he'd _kill_ Wesker when he saw him."

"Right but I also told you that he didn't show any signs of super strength or speed. Isn't there something you can give Wesker that'll… I don't know kill _him_?"

"When would I get the chance to screw with anything he takes? And it's not like I could just sneak up on him and be done with it."

"Fine what ever. Find out why Redfield hasn't done any damage to him if you can. I'll try to figure something out here." With that he ends the call and all she hears is a disconnected signal. She shuts her phone and sighs.

"I need a shower."

She walks over to the adjoining room and closes her door. She doesn't even hear the soft click of her room door closing as a man dressed in black shuts it and leaves.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Albert Wesker has never been double crossed; no it's usually him who screws people over. He had his suspicions though. No one with that many connections would be loyal to just one person. She would pay though, and so will that doctor. The only problem is that he isn't sure if he's doing this because he was double crossed or because they had used Chris.

"Well, well Excella it seems you have finally used up your usefulness." He heads straight to the labs and procures a sample of the Uroboros virus. He'll give it to her and he knows she won't be compatible with it. He had promised her when they were done in Africa he'd let her be his second in command, he had lied to her of course. He just needed a way into Tricell, and she had just been so willing to help.

On his way up he stops for a second in front of Chris' cell. He unlocks the door but doesn't enter. Some one has to keep her occupied while he makes his escape. Once he get's on the deck it isn't long before Excella arrives, "I've been thinking" he says as he walks closer to her.

"About?"

"Us, you did say you wanted to help me rule the new world right?"

Her face light's up "Yes of course."

"Here" He hands her the shot and she quickly injects herself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I know I heard the door code. Why isn't he coming in? I get up and walk to the door, Sheva looks up at me and a confused look has appeared. I try the handle and to my surprise it opens. I quickly shoot a glance behind me and her face is even more confused. She quickly get's up and walks towards me.

"How'd you do that?"

"It was unlocked."

We stare at each other, then the door and back to us again before I open it further and peer out.

"No one's in the hallway."

"Well I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, let's just get out of here."

She slides past me and walks a few feet before she turns around and calls me to follow. I step out of the room. I can feel it, something isn't right this has to be a trap. I catch up to her and voice my gut feeling.

"There's something off about this, he wouldn't just leave that door unlocked. Beside we have no weapons."

As she starts to reply a scream interrupts her. We both stare at each other before dashing up the steps. Once we get outside we see Excella on the ground doubled in pain.

"Pity it seems you've been rejected. "We catch the end of Wesker's remark.

"You promised" She screams again before she whips herself to her knees. Black ooze starts to pour from her nose and eyes, tentacles start sprouting from her mouth. It completely encases her body.

"RUN."

I shout pulling Sheva's arm and I race for the stairs jumping out of the way as a huge tentacle comes slamming down behind us. I get to my feet and we keep running, dodging a few more attacks before jumping over a crate. A huge tentacle comes sweeping at us, we duck in time. Running up more stairs I quickly dive into a room Sheva right behind me.

"How do we get out of this?"

"I… have… no idea" I answer between gasps of breath. Excella's mutated form isn't hindered by our choice to hide inside. The tentacles come crashing through the roof and tearing into the walls, everywhere. We manage to dodge most of them but as I leap back from one, another behind me knocks me off my feet.

"Chris!"

"Go I'm fine" I get back on my feet and keep running, where to I have no clue.

'**Let me help.'**

I almost run into another tentacle but quickly duck.

'Why, you're going to let him get away.'

'**I can help you survive this, remember he's injected a better version of the virus. I know what to do.'**

'I don't have time for this, I need a gun.'

We get out another deck and faced with a huge monster. I quickly spot a machine gun and a shotgun.

"Over here, there are weapons." She quickly runs over and we load our weapons. I point up the ladders and she nods. Once we get up there we have to dodge more attacks.

"Shoot those orange things, it seems to weaken it" I shout over the roar of the crashing waves.

Taking aim we fire at the bulbs and duck, every once it awhile it spits out tentacles that are easily dealt with. After ten more minutes of shooting and ducking the monster finally dies. Sheva and I nearly collapse from exhaustion but I push forward.

"Wesker… we have … to stop him" I manage between ragged breaths, she nods and we head back down the ladder. We rush back to where we started from but it's too late, he's left.

"He's gone, come on we have to get out of here."

As we turn to leave something catches my eye, a clock counting down really fast.

**10**

**9**

**8**

"Shit we have to leave now."

I pull her out of the room and rush down the stairs. As soon as we make it to the deck I rush over to the railing. We jump over right before the ship blows up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Alright, the end of chapter nine I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be an epilogue and yes I do plan on creating a sequel. Review please and thanks for reading it.**


	10. Take Out and a Plus

**Alright, this is the last chapter for this story but a sequel is being written.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything but the plot and Zhane, all else goes to Capcom.**

**Warnings: cursing, mentioned yaoi, there shouldn't be any spoilers.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Take Out and a Plus.

It's been about a month since I got back from Africa. Sheva and I were really lucky just missing the explosion. Good thing we jumped when we had or we would have been blown to bits. The explosion had caught the attention of a fisherman who gave us a lift back. Once we had docked I grabbed the first phone I could and called the BSAA, let them know what happened. They sent someone over to get us; I don't remember much else I think I fell asleep on the plane ride back over here. Once we got back though I had a ton of questions thrown at me, most of them about Wesker and his where-abouts. I tell them the truth; I don't know where he is. They seem disappointed by the fact that he had escaped. Sorry but I was kind of busy at the time.

Over the next couple of weeks things started getting weird. I would get nauseous when I thought of certain things, I snapped at someone for no reason then immediately felt bad; not to mention the food cravings. Something's different I could tell, I felt it. I don't really know how to explain it, It's like I can't fully relax, restless one moment then calm the next. I have no I idea what's up with me. I didn't know if this is just side effects from the virus. I had hoped they would go away soon. There's no way I'd be able to live like that. People were starting to get worried, and when they get worried they brought in doctors, and when a doctor is involved tests are sure to come. They'd want a blood sample, urine sample and any other sample that they take to make sure that you're ok. And if that happened they would most likely find out about the virus and I just couldn't let that happen.

They wouldn't understand and most certainly wouldn't give me a chance to explain it. They'd have me locked away. To study me and hound me about Wesker, wanting answers to questions I wouldn't know. They'd think I was most likely helping Wesker. They would defiantly turn Claire against me.

Over these last couple weeks I've tried to act normal, pretend everything's fine. I know it isn't though. I can sense it, just like I know that my body is different, something weird happened on that island and I'm not sure if it's directly related to the virus coursing through my veins.

I try not to get stuck on that thought process for very long, it's depressing. I lay down on the couch and flip on the T.V, switching it to the news. I don't really listen or pay attention as I slowly start to drift to sleep.

_I wake up to the smell of bacon and coffee, slowly getting out of bed I realize that this isn't my apartment. Walking out into the hallway I notice that I'm in a home, but it's not Claire's, in fact I don't know any one that has a home like this. Out side the window there's even a white picket fence surrounding the yard. Following the smell down the hallway brings me into a kitchen. And to my surprise Albert is there in front of the stove wearing an apron. _

"_Hi darling, sleep well?"_

_He asks holding a frying pan with bacon, he puts it on a plate and then ushers me to sit down._

"_Um, what's going on?"_

"_I'm making breakfast; oh don't worry about the kids I already sent them off to school and yes I packed their lunches. Now you just relax and eat."_

_I was about to sip my coffee when he mentioned kids._

"_What kids, we don't have any kids."_

"_Of course we do, four to be exact. Honey are you sure that you're okay?"_

"_I'm fine; I just don't see how we have kids, _why _we would have kids."_

_He smiles at me. "They're a gift."_

"_Who gives kids as a gift?"_

Before he can answer I spring awake.

"What the hell" I mutter, the news is still on and the topic is about adoption.

'**You know, that's not the first dream you've had where you have kids.'**

'I know, just shut up alright. It was probably the television leaking into my dreams.'

'**Sure it was.'**

I.S. rolls my eyes, "Well what? Do you have a better explanation?"

He's quite for awhile. I get up off the couch and start heading to the kitchen when a knock at my door stops me. When I open the door Claire is standing outside holding a bag of Chinese food. "You hungry?" she asks.

I nod my head and let her in; she walks in to the kitchen and places the food down on the small table. "I figured I'd stop by and see how you were doing" she means for it to sound nonchalant, like she wasn't just checking up on me because I've been acting weird.

"That's fine, I'm good you?"

She nods and smiles, she takes out the canisters with food and sets them up and sits down. I grab some plates and spoons bringing them over and sitting as well.

"I'm good."

We sit and eat in silence for awhile, until I go for her egg roll.

"Chris, you hate those."

"Yeah, well I've never really gave them a chance."

I take a bite and-whoa these are great. I finish it off in seconds grabbing for another one.

"I had another weird dream today."

"What was it about?"

I almost tell her about Wesker being in it but I decide against it at the last minute.

"There were kids, mine again I didn't see them though but I could tell they lived there."

"You know I think mom said that right before she found out that she was pregnant she dreamt of having kids. Lisa told me that." (A/N: I know that their parents died so I just made up a family friend.)

"Ok… and you're telling me this why?"

"Well I just thought it kind of odd, you have weird cravings, weird dreams, nausea and mood swings. If I didn't know you were a guy I'd say that you were pregnant."

She's smiling as she says this I force myself to laugh as well, but something in my gut feels heavy.

"Obviously you're wrong though because I am in fact a guy."

After we get done eating and clean up she leaves giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I wave to her and close the door. Sitting down on my couch I start to think over what she said, I know it isn't possible but could the virus some how screw that up? It was about a month ago when Wesker tricked me and the symptoms _had_ started a bit after I got home. I quickly shake my head.

"There's no freaking way he got me pregnant, I'm a guy it's just not going to happen."

'**But just to be sure you want to get a test?'**

'No. I am sure; I don't need a test to tell me what I already know. Why would you offer that? You don't know something do you?'

'**No I was just saying that because I figured you'd want to know for sure or what ever. That there would be no possible way for you to get pregnant and that a test would prove it.'**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A half and hour later finds me standing in my bathroom holding a home pregnancy kit.

"This probably won't even work, I'm a guy remember?" I'm looking in the mirror, when he speaks I notice my eyes start to change colors slightly- it's kind of aqua, but at the same time a violet as well.

"**I would think it works the same way, you just pee on it."**

Rolling my eyes and sighing, "Yes but-"

"**What are you afraid of? That it's going to say yes?"**

I don't answer him instead I turn away from the mirror and look into the sink.

"**Oh, you **_**are**_** aren't you?"**

"Just shut up alright," I nearly growl. I take out the stick and read over the directions real quick. I un-zip my pants and with some quick maneuvering I manage to piss on the stick while still getting it into the toilet. I zip up my fly and place the thing on the sink walking out of the bathroom I check my watch 1:00 exactly.

After watching T.V for about three minutes it takes me a couple seconds to walk to the bathroom. Mutated dogs and humans I can deal with finding out that I may be pregnant, not so easy. I pull in a breath and walk to the bathroom, immediately I'm frozen in my tracks. There on the sink is a home pregnancy stick with a little pink plus symbol.

"These things aren't always right, it could be a fluke right?"

"**I don't know. Did you get another one to try it again?"**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Three minutes later.

"It's the same thing. Holy shit! How can I be pregnant?"

"**Do you really want me to walk you through it?"**

"Shut up, I meant how can I-a guy-be pregnant?"

"**I think the better question is how are you going to tell Wesker?"**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Alright the end of chapter ten, I hope you guys like it and I am getting started right now on the first chapter of the sequel, don't have a name for it but I will. Oh another thing I'm borrowing this computer for school and since I only have a week left I won't have it for the summer. But I do have a computer that I share with four other people so I'll still write I'm just not sure when I'll be able to get the chapters out. **

**But Reviews are welcome and thanks a bunch for sticking with this story to the end.**


End file.
